Mal's brother
by seerli
Summary: Mal has a brother who actually looks like a villian


_**Disclaimer I don't own ANYTHING!**_

What if Mal had a younger brother. Even worse what if this brother had physical traits that he couldn't hid. How would Maleficent react. In this story Mal has a brother that looks like a villain. On an island of evil people would he really want to stay and be tormented, or would he take the chance to break free. Five kids are allowed to go to school in Auradon. Based more so on the Maleficent movie for appearances.

What if Mal had a younger brother. Even worse, what if this brother had physical traits that he couldn't hide? How would Maleficent react? In this story, Mal has a brother that looks like a villain. On an island of evil people would he really want to stay and be tormented, or would he take the chance to break free. Five kids are allowed to go to school in Auradon. Based more so on the Maleficent movie for appearances.

I was perched on top of a house next to the square my sister was running around in eating an apple. Watching as she ran through the streets and just pissed people off. I laughed as she took a lollipop from a baby and held it up. As everyone scattered I looked down the street and saw my mother approaching. I am one of the few on the island who know who both my parents are. My mother Maleficent, my father the horned king. The problem with having two magic parents. Your appearance always gives it away. My sister has purple hair and if you touch her head, not that she would let you live afterwards, the pinprick of horns are their. She is half magical. Evie is half witch with blue hair as the result. Jay is the only one on this entire island that somehow has a tan. I can only assume its the Djinni blood from Jafar. Carlos somehow has white hair at the age of 14, but I have no idea who his father is so who knows.

"Hello, mother" I hear Mal say with disdain. I stood and stretched my wings. Yup I have wings. They look like those pictures of birds I have seen around. Not to mention my horns, and blond hair. Like I said two magical parents you stand out. I spend most of my time hanging around on rooftops.

"Taking candy Mal, really."

"It was from a baby." She replied making mother come closer with the hint of a smile.

"Thats my nasty little girl. Now we just need your good for nothing brother to try." She took the pop, spit on it rubbed it in her armpit and held it up to one of the knuckleheads behind her.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." I scoffed as I watched it unfold.

"Mother" Mal looked upset.

"It the dets Mal that are the difference between mean. And truly evil!" She said making sure that everyone heard her. I rolled my eyes. Winding up I threw my apple core at her.

"Now Mal, I have.." I managed to get her in the middle of the sentence. Her head immediately spun to meet my eyes. I laughed as her eyes glowed green. My entire body locked up and I couldn't move. Mal could sometimes walk away at the look but I couldn't something about the magical blood is what I assumed. When she released me I immediately fell off the roof. Flapping a few times I stopped my fall a few feet from the ground. The knuckle heads grabbed me and dragged me over.

"You know D I never know if I should be proud at your rebellion or to punish you since you only do it to me!" She said while yelling the last bit. I struggled against the minions.

"What was the last evil thing you did?" She asked. I smiled as I saw a slight bruise on her face.

"Bruise you with an apple missile." She spun her staff and hit me across my face.

"Put chains on the base of his wings." I panicked.

"No mother NO!" I shouted as I felt the iron begin to burn my wings. I glared at her.

"I thought sending you to your father while your sister went on an important mission would teach you respect. Guess not." I ground my teeth at the pain.

"No all it did was make him lose his apple stash." She glared.

"Tie him to the railing. I need to talk to his sister. And her friends I guess." She walked away and My sister followed her, giving me an apologetic look. Being part fairy she can stand iron on her skin. The minions dragged me over to the railing in front of the house and bond me with ropes so I couldn't move. My wings were powerful enough to break the ropes but the iron stopped me using them. I spent the next few hours watching people laugh at me, pull on my horns and remove my feathers. I should have flown away.

The people around me scattered slightly as a limo pulled up. A guard came out of the passenger door and walked up to me with a concerned look on his face. The funny part, you don't always feel the beating while it happens. Right now it had stopped and I felt it.

"What happened to you?" I looked to the right and spit out a wad of blood.

"Mom doesn't like it when her rules are challenged. Why is there a castle guard here? You lost?" I laughed at my little joke.

"How did you transform? I thought there wasn't any magic here." I spit out another wad.

"Yeah funny thing. When both your parents are strong magical creatures, you can pick up some strange traits. I don't have a single drop of human inside me." At this point her was looking at the binds. He reached behind me and untied the chain. I sighed in relief.

"Dud your awesome please back up." He backed up immediately and I flared my wings, snapping the ropes but lacerating my torso. My grey shirt was not 100 percent red on the back. I dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" The guard asked me. I looked up at him making myself stand.

"Names D, son of the horned king and Maleficent." I held out my hand. He recoiled for only a second before shaking my hand. He then pulled out a list.

"I am here to pick up Mal, Evie, Carlos De-vil, and Jay. But I have no record of Mal having a brother." I laughed.

"Mom, doesn't like me." I looked around at the bystanders. "And if I don't get out of here soon I may lose more than a few feathers." I stretched my wings and grunted in pain, feeling the wound gush more blood.

"Thanks for the help but see you." I started to walk away.

"Wait I have a proposition." I turned slowly. Narrowing my eyes I looked closely at him for the first time. He had a flawless if a bit normal face but his ears. He was magical.

"What is that?" He cleared his throat.

"Allow me to put cushioned cuffs on you. Yes they will be iron. And I will allow you to heal in the kingdom. You look pretty bad." I laughed

"I have had worse but still not a bad deal. Gets me out of the gloom for a while." I thought for a moment.

"Deal." I said walking over to him. He reached into a pouch and pulled out handcuffs, along with two rags. I chuckled.

"Not much cushion." He looked abashed. Not an expression you see very often here. He wrapped my wrists with the rags and cuffed me. Opening the trunk I looked inside. It was huge.

"Is that where I am riding?" I asked as he nodded. I shrugged and hoped in.

"Sorry but your not suppose to come with us. I am gonna have to talk to the king once over there."

"Hopefully you can keep you job." I smiled and grabbed the top pulling it shut. I started to chuckle. I have a guard sneaking me off the isle and I wasn't even manipulating.

About an hour. Thats how long I spent in the trunk. We dropped my sister and friends somewhere but then we drove about 20 more minutes until I saw the light. When it opened my first reaction was to block the sun.

"Wow, it is really bright here." I said as my eyes adjusted. Sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge I looked around. I saw a woman in a nice yellow dress, a man in a blue suit, and about 12 guards all ready to stab me with their swords. I sighed.

"If I want to die I would have stayed on that blasted island at least there I have a better chance then this arrangement." I slipped my legs back into the trunk.

"Drop me back off please." I heard the clacking of heels as the woman approached.

"What happened to you?" I shrugged.

"Lady I just pissed off my mom no big deal. Just thought I would take the offer to heal while away from her." She gasped.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" The man next to her said. I looked at him carefully. Then I face palmed.

"Okay then, how the hell did I not notice that crown. Sorry highness, but seriously if your gonna kill me either do it or send me back I could probably at least fly away right now." the woman touched my face then looked to the guard I spoke with and back to her bloody finger.

"Why is he bound he is clearly worse off then you mentioned?"

"Ma'am, he is fairy. The iron stops all of his magic. I felt that since I was disobeying the order of only those 4 I would take precautions." She walked over to the white building to the right and the man took another step forward.

"He seems to use please, if not the rest of the manners." He then addressed me. "How did you piss of your mother?" I shrugged and winced slightly.

"She was being an ass to my sister I threw an apple core at her." His eyes widened.

"So she beat you?" I laughed.

"No she put iron around the base of my wings and tied me up so others could. Last time she beat me she broke her broomstick on my horns." more heels clacking and the woman, no queen, came back with two people dressed in white and a rolling bed.

"Please can you get up on the stretcher." I gave her a weird look.

"The rolling bed?" She nodded. I stood and my knee gave out. Catching myself on the table I heard a gasp and spun around.

"Your back?" The queen said. The guard leaned in.

"I found iron on the base of his wings. I am afraid they had already been burning him for a while." I sat on the table and smiled.

"What it's just a little blood. I can't imagine you always stop before the skin breaks when you punish people." The king and queen both went wide eyed. I shrugged. Three guards followed as I was rolled into the building. After I was in a room a woman came in.

"Hello I am Dr. Heather. What can I help you with?" She was looking down at a clipboard and stopped for a second to look up. Immediately she gasped. I sighed.

"I know I look weird." She shook her head.

"No, not that, what happened to you. Your face is black and blue, not to mention it that blood on your shirt?" I shrugged.

"Punishment. The guard picking up my sister said I could heal over here instead of on the isle." Her head snapped up.

"Punishment for what?" She asked taken back.

"Pissing off my mom." She shook her head, then noticed my hands. Turning to guard.

"Take the cuffs off."

"We are unsure of his magical potential."

"There are three of you and one of him, he needs magic if he wants to heal quickly." He walked over and removed the cuffs. Looking down I saw that although there was a barrier I was still burned.

"How do you get the shirt off through the wings?" She asked me. I turned slightly.

"Zippers, if you could get them for me I am unsure I can bend like that at the moment." I heard the zippers go and I pulled it over my head. Several more gasps rang out, even the guards this time." I ignored it and simply looked at my chest. Escaping this time didn't cut me too bad.

"What caused all this?" The doctor was asking with her hand hovering by my wings.

"The burns are iron, the cuts are other thing don't worry about them. A new shirt and I will heal in about a week and a half. No need to panic."

"Is that all you could do on the isle?" I shrugged and felt the burn open up and bleed.

"We didn't have much gauze. I would just trade for material and bride someone to make me another shirt."

"Well we do thing differently." She left the room and said something to someone before coming back.

"Sorry but you need to go to sleep." I narrowed my eyes at her. As she pulled out a needle with some kind of liquid in it. I grabbed her hand as she came to close.

"No, your not injecting me with anything." Her eyes went wide.

"The pain will be immense, and I need to use an iron needle to sew up the gashes on your back." I looked her in the eyes.

"No, injections." I said through gritted teeth. She must have seen the pleading from my eyes. Cause she nodded, and I let go of her arm. Immediately she went around to my back.

"I will start here so you can lay down soon."

"Okay." What followed was 2 hours of pain all over my torso, and some sewing on my face. As she left I immediately fell asleep wondering how I would feel in the morning.

As I woke up I did a double take as I noticed I was comfortable. Then it all came back to me. I sat up with only a small amount of pain. Slowly spreading my wings hurt a lot but there were usable. I looked around and noticed I didn't have any guards around me.

"Guards Help he's attacking me!" I called out. A few seconds later I heard a laugh, as the doctor from last nigh came in.

"I see your sense of humor is a good one. They aren't here." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not? Am I not scary enough for you?" I said with curiosity. She laughed.

"We replaced your curtains. There is a thin iron thread in these ones. Pretty sure you don't wanna touch them." Naturally I did just that and felt the stinging sensation.

"Told you." I nodded.

"Well doc when do the send me back?" I asked as I relaxed on the bed. "I know for sure I can fly now so I assume the wanna get rid of me." She looked at me shocked.

"No, no flying for at least another week." I looked at her confused.

"What are you taking about? Last time that happened I was flying hours later." She glared at me.

"First off clearly you don't have good doctors over there, and second I am not sending you back. I spoke to the queen and she should be sending people over here later, to talk to you." I was shocked.

"Not going back what are you talking about. The deal I made with the guard was to heal over here not live." She pulled my legs off the bed and sat me up.

"Well I am the doctor and I said your staying. What crimes have you committed?" She began to unwrap my torso.

"Stealing, assault. Pretty sure I could go for vandalism too." She shook her head. That wouldn't get you sent over there. Besides from what I was told your sister is over here anyway." I winced for a second as she touched my back.

"Yeah what is up with that anyway. I slept on the roofs for the last few days so I don't really know whats going on." She paused for a second.

"The roof." I nodded.

"Yeah mom doesn't have her wings so she cant get me up there."

"Well prince Ben made a proclamation that we need to look at the children from the isle differently then their parents. He then picked four and payed for them to come over as a test run. Your sister being one of them." I nodded, and let her finish whatever she was doing.

**At school**

Mal was coming back from lunch and found Evie in their room.

"Hey E, do me a favor."

"What do you need M?"

"Check on my brother. I wanna see if he was cut down yet." She pulled out her magic mirror and spoke into it.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, where does D stand?" the picture fluttered for a moment before it showed the blond fairy in a white room with a woman dressed in white behind him with gauze. The two girls looked to each other before running out the door to find someone who could explain this. Eventually the two found Ben speaking to a guard.

"Oh, Benny-bo." Mal spoke in a sickly sweat voice. He spun around and smiled.

"Morning ladies, how did you find the dorms? Where they to your satisfaction?"

"They are fine but we have a question. Do you have any idea why my brother seems to be off the isle?" He appeared shocked.

"I just found out about it this morning how did you two know?" The glanced wide eyed at each other.

"Internet." Mal said quickly. Ben appeared confused but nodded.

"Yes, it appears that the guard we sent for you found him in bad shape and snuck him off the isle. They drove him to a hospital after informing my parents. Me and fairy godmother are headed over after classes to speak with him. Would you like to come?" Mal was shocked.

"Yes, I would I need to ask him some things." He nodded.

"Evie I am sorry but I am told I need to limit visitors to him so you cant come this trip." She bowed and glanced to Mal.

"It's ok, however could I perhaps send a small gift." He nodded.

"Of course, Mal I will meet you here right after classes." The two girls nodded and started to their room.

"I need to find out if he will help us, what are you planning to send him?" She smirked.

"I found one of the shirts I make for him packed in my clothes. Guess my mom just dumped in all the clothes I had." The two smiled and walked away.

**Back with D**

I had been staring at the ceiling for hours bored out of my mind. Finally the curtains jingled making me look. In came a woman, a younger boy around my age, the queen, and my… sister.

"Mal what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Don't question me, your the one not suppose to be here." I smiled.

"I got smuggled over in the trunk, you were invited. Haha if mom could see us now." I said only to get a shirt thrown into my face. I took it and saw the dark green shirt with wing zippers.

"Sweet, Evie is the best." I said throwing it over my head and zipping up the back. I laid down.

"You Majesty, pleasure to see you again. I don't know the rest of you though. So I am going to assume I am miss addressing someone." Mal put her face in her hand.

"Yeah right after you mention mom you do something that would get you tied up for another beating." I shrugged.

"Well she isn't here so I can do whatever I want." I said and wrapped my wings around my body like a shield.

"D, is it, is that how you really feel." I looked to see it was the weird woman I saw who spoke.

"Yeah names D, but what do you mean? Frankly I do what I want in front of my mom, why do you think she punishes me?" I said making Mal laugh.

"Yeah, only this one would look mom in the face and say sorry. Even had a smile on his face." The other three looked at each other. And the queen took a seat.

"Why is that bad?" Mal decided to respond to that.

'Cause he was already tied up, and she asked him why he broke the table. He knows he was suppose to blame someone else." I smiled. "Yup your looking at the nicest kid on the isle of evil."

"Fairy godmother is there any openings for another student." The kid asked. I whispered loudly to Mal.

"Who is the kid that seems to think he is in charge?" Mal covered a chuckle with her hand.

"That would be the prince. It was his idea to bring us over here." I looked to the kid then Mal and then back to the kid.

"Oh, sup your majesty." That made him laugh and the queen smile.

"I think I could find something, however I feel that we may have to limit some of his classes." This caused the queen to look over.

"He looks much better now, but I can tell you that he didn't sneak his way over. The guard truly did find him in a terrible state." The fairy godmother, if Ben is to be believed, shook her head.

"No, Queen Belle not that. If the class is too full the wings could block the board from the others. Of for example gym class. He would be a big target in dodge ball, or at an advantage in track. We haven't had a eagle winged fairy in school for a very long time. My own wings simple hide against my back. His don't have the option." I opened my wings and looked at them.

"Why would you hide your wings? I feel a sense of pride about mine." She smiled at me and nodded.

"I would never expect you to hide what makes you unique." I nodded and looked to Mal. She seemed very confused.

"Whats wrong Spike?" She glared at me.

"Don't call me that." I held up my hands in surrender. But the other three were chuckling.

"So does this mean I can get out of my cell?" I asked gesturing around. The queen, and Ben looked confused and Mal went to touch the wall. She jerked back and nodded. The fairy nodded when the queen looked to her.

"I could feel it when I entered. These curtains have iron sewn in." She gasped with that news. Ben however was still confused.

"Why would that matter?" I met his eyes and stood.

"You don't know much about non-humans do you?" I said and grabbed the curtain making everyone else gasp. After a few seconds I showed him my hand. It was already bleeding and burned. He took a step back and looked at me.

"How much fairy blood do you have?" The godmother asked. I chuckled as I knew why she was asking.

"100 percent, Maleficent and the horned king." I focused on my hand and the the bleeding stopped and slowly I began to heal my hand until I could use it again.

"Only been able to stop bleeding. But I can feel the magic here. Might be able to completely heal if I had the focus, or a spell." She nodded.

"Something to remember though is that iron wounds will never heal completely with magic they will scar." I nodded and she looked to the queen who nodded. Shutting her eyes and mumbling I felt magic engulf me. I hissed as I felt the skin on my back close up.

"Big magic is not used here. Most of it is retired. Recently however I decided to repeal the ban on all magic and just say big things must get kingly approval." I looked at him.

"Why scared of magic?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can see the bad. However I also appreciate it for what it is like what just happened." I nodded I could see that.

"Soooo yeah when do I get out of prison." I asked again. The queen stood.

"I will find out. At the latest I would say a week. The doctor will of course have to double check your wounds after fairy godmother healed you. However I do believe a week was her first opinion yes." I nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you D, Mal."She then walked out and I smiled.

"She is nice." Mal rolled her eyes and walked out followed by Ben and the fairy."

Turns out it would be three days. I was walking out of the hospital and I stretched my wings and arms as I broke the threshold. Looking to the left I saw Ben and the queen.

"Thank you so much. You sure you don't wanna just throw me back on the isle and be done with it." They chuckled at my now running joke.

"No we are sure we just have to get you to campus." I nodded and flapped my wings lifting a few feet up and noticed the breeze. Angling my wings so I wouldn't need to flap I shut my eyes enjoying the wind.

"There isn't much wind on the island. You have to go almost all the way to the top of the dome to find it. But this is nice." I said smiling. Touching down I walked with them to the car. Sitting in the back Ben turned to me.

"So just a warning, we have fairies, mermaids, dwarfs, and other creatures at the school. You however are the most obvious non human that will be there. I am afraid flying under the radar wont work." I raised my eyebrow.

"I can fly pretty low." His eyes widened before he smiled and shook his head.

"No I mean you will get noticed you cant really hide." I nodded understanding.

"Fine with me. Wings are awesome anyway." He laughed.

"Certainly wish I had some." I laughed at that.

We pulled up to the school about twenty minutes later. As we stepped out there was only about 3 people in the courtyard but they all looked at us. I leaned in closer to Ben.

"They are all staring, I think you might be scaring them with that smile." He laughed and we walked forward. Crossing into the entrance hall I heard a banshee.

"Benny bear where were you?" I smiled as a girl came up to us.

"Ben you didn't tell me you had banshees here." The girl froze and glared at me.

"What do you mean by that creature?" I frowned.

"Well Ben was just telling me in the car that there are other non humans here, even though they aren't as obvious. I was just surprised since he didn't mention banshees." They entire hall was silent.

"Ben who is this and why does he think I am a banshee?" I stage whispered to Ben.

"Ben, I am going to guess the shrieking lady isn't actually a banshee and I just insulted someone. She can see though right cause why would she not just ask me those questions." At that moment a blue missile shot strait at me and impacted.

"D, I am so glad your here." I hugged back and smiled.

"Hey Evie. Afraid I didn't pack any chance you could make me a few shirts."

"Ben, I thought you were only bringing four of them." I looked at her with a glare.

"Audrey, meet D. He was a special case that a guard vouched for." She huffed and walked away. An Asian looking girl walked up.

"I have never seen someone anger her that fast." I looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks, I think." She laughed and Evie introduced her.

"D, this is Lonnie." I nodded.

"Sup girl crazy fairy at your service." I said bowing in front of her. This caused her to laugh and everyone in the room go back to there business.

"Wow I have never seen wings like that." I spread them slowly to ensure I didn't hit anything.

"Thank you I am rather proud of them." she reached out and started to run her fingers through them.

"I don't mind you feeling them but so help me if you pull out my beautiful feathers you will never be allowed to come close again." She froze and pulled her hand back slowly. Evie laughed and started to feel them.

"Don't worry Lonnie, he is just a big softy, who is just a little too proud of his wings." This had the effect of Lonnie resuming petting my feathers.

"Hey D, not to interrupt the girls but are you hungry." I looked up to see Jay on the stairs with Mal right behind her. I smiled and shut my wings quickly. Feeling pain I winced and looked over to Lonnie who looks scared with 3 feathers in her hand.

"My fault not yours." I took a deep breath. "Next time if I speak about food please let go immediately." Evie laughed and nodded. Yeah sorry I didn't warn you. Lonnie blushed and looked closely at the feathers. I followed the gang to go get some food.

As we approached the lawn I smiled.

"I don't know about you all, but I love the breeze." They laughed and led the way for food. As we were eating I notice a lot of people pointing and whispering about me. I sighed.

"Looks like everyone thinks I am a freak." I took a bite of roll and looked around the table.

"Not a freak just different." I looked on the other side of Mal and noticed Lonnie just sat down.

"Hello again Lonnie are you stalking me?" She chuckled.

"No just having some lunch, although I do have a question. Have you ever noticed your feathers feel like silk?" I recoiled at the question.

"I guess why what are you getting at?"

"Nothing just that silk is expensive." I glared.

"Not selling my feathers."

"No, no, not that I was just wondering if you want the ones back I accidentally pulled out earlier." I took a deep breath.

"Oh ok, no you can keep them. However don't sell them. If you want them keep them, but don't sell them." I stood up and walked a few steps away and flew up to the roof. As I landed I was breathing hard. Flashbacks were going through my head. Whenever mom would kick me out for a while and I went to see dad, he would take my feathers for sale. I relaxed for a while until I heard someone calling me.

"Hey, D, I have your scheduled!" I turned to see Ben and fairy godmother had approached the group with Audrey in toe. I glided down a touched down lightly.

"Wow, showing off already." I smiled in annoyance.

"If I was showing off I would be giving rides." Hey expression went to confused in an instant. I held out my hand.

"You want a demonstration." Fairy godmother had a smile on her face though.

"You feel comfortable at fifteen that you could take someone up." I smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Audrey chose that moment to speak.

"I am in a skirt anyway, it wouldn't be appropriate." I scoffed.

"If you say so." I took my schedule from Ben and looked at it.

"What is remedial goodness?" The group behind me laughed at the question.

"New class." Mal said behind me. I shrugged and looked to the next one.

"Okay so next I have Algebra." I nodded.

"Any of you have that next?" I asked the people around me. Both Jay and Lonnie nodded.

"Cool lets go." I said as they got up and we headed out. After arriving I sat in the back row in the corner as to not block the view with my wings. Everyone who came in did a double take at me before sitting far away. The only one next to me was Jay. Lonnie had taken the front row but on the same side of the room so I knew she just liked the front. After everyone and the teacher arrived the bell rang and he stood back up.

"Well students we have another new student today. His name is D. is that short for something?" I shook my head.

"Nope just the letter D. no other name."The teacher shrugged and went on with the class. After class I stretched and walked down the hall following Lonnie to my English class. This time she sat next to me instead of the front.

"No front row this class?" I asked making her smirk.

"Math is interesting. English is terrible. I have been learning the same thing for years. All growing up the grammar is the same. The only difference is that the expect you to use bigger words and not bore them on papers." I laughed.

"But I assume they cant actually dock points for you doing that right?" She thought for a moment then smiled.

"I suppose not why?" I smirked.

"Cause I don't like big words. I can use them but I always feel like I am trying to hard if I do." She nodded in understanding and the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

"I see we have a new student. D, may I ask why you took the back of the class?" I smiled.

"I like to stretch but didn't want to block the board." I said as I extended my wings effectively taking up almost the entire classroom.

"I see thank you for your consideration." I nodded and the class began.

After class I went looking for Ben. Finally finding him on some kind of sports field I watched the practice. It looked fun to play but I also understood fairy godmother. It would not be even close to fair if I played. When the practice ended I went over to Ben, Jay, and Carlos.

"Hey Ben you never showed me my dorm and there isn't one on my schedule like the locker is." He nodded.

"Of course sorry about that. Just let me shower first." He said and ran off to the locker rooms. Carlos and Jay followed at a slower pace. A few minutes later he came out and began to walk with me.

"So you and the banshee." I said smiling at him. Causing him to cough to cover a chuckle.

"She isn't a banshee she is actually a human princess." I laughed.

"You can do better. She judges without even knowing anything."

"Yeah sorry about that. But are you really able to take people flying with you?" I laughed.

"Yes I am. You learn your strengths fast on the isle or you don't last very long." He frowned but nodded.

"So your offer to fly with her was genuine." I shrugged.

"I was hopping she would saw no. however if she called my bluff I would have done it. Truthfully I really only take people I care about up. If I hold someone in my arms its nice but if I let them ride on my back. Thats when they really enjoy it." He smiled.

"Something tells me you don't take up any guys." I laughed.

"Course not. It's like a bike. Two guys is a no-go." I said while still chuckling.

"You meet anyone from here you would be willing to take up yet." I thought about that for a moment.

"I would take Heather up. She was the nice nurse from the hospital. She helped me out a lot. And I suppose I could be convinced to take up Lonnie. She was nice today. We will have to see about me volunteering with how she acts in the future." He nodded.

"So any regrets about the isle." I scoffed.

"Hell no, that place sucks. Glad to be out of it." He nodded. At this point we were in front of a door.

"This is your room. You don't have a roommate this year but next year you might." I nodded and opened the door. Looking around I noticed a huge window. Stretching my wings I could touch both walls no matter which way I stood. Sighing I sat on the bed.

"I guess we should almost make you a custom room." I shook my head.

"Long as nobody complains about me flying outside we are good. Besides I could jump out the window." His eyes went wide for a second before he shook his head.

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Where is Mal and Evie's room? I wanna see if I can get some clothes." He nodded.

"Right so if you give me a list of sizes I can pick you up a couple pair of everything, and I guess some material for Evie to make you some shirts if she doesn't mind." I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I said and we walked down the hall and up a different set of stairs. Ben knocked on the doors and Mal opened the door.

"Sorry no strays allowed." She said while smiling and shut the door. Ben looked at me funny and I smiled and knocked.

"Anyone in there want a ride. Haven't had one of those in a while." there was a stammering of footsteps and Evie threw the door open.

"You wouldn't lie to me D, right?" I shook my head and walked in noticing Mal laughing on the bed.

"Course not. However I do need a favor in return."

"Here we go." Mal said still chuckling. I stuck my tung out at her.

"I need more shirts. How much material do you need?" She went over to her table and wrote a list. Then she went to her bag and pulled one out.

"Here you can where this tomorrow and this is the list of what I need for each shirt." I gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Do you want that ride now, or lunch tomorrow?" She thought for a moment.

"Tonight."

"Okay meet me in the courtyard in 30 minutes."

"Bye Evie."

"Bye D."

"Hey what about me." Mal said from her bed.

"Night Spike." I said before running out of the room.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" I heard behind me a Ben walked out.

"She really doesn't like that name." I shook my head. And we walked.

"Come back to my room for a few minutes." He looked at me funny but came anyway. After going into my room I shut the door behind us.

"How much is this going to cost plus this size pants along with some underwear?" I wrote my size on the sheet Evie gave me. He looked at it.

"Don't worry about it. You came over with nothing." I glared at him.

"I don't take charity and I do have something." Ben sighed and thought for a moment.

"I am not sure. 100 should give you enough for 5 shirts and the other stuff." I nodded and extended my wings. I took out 2 feathers from each side, and handed them to the shocked Ben.

"They were expensive on the isle. Here they haven't seen them in a while. Ask godmother if I need to give you more. Those for are the only ones on the market. Unless Lonnie sells hers." I said mumbling the last part. I threw open the windows.

"I am gonna meet Evie. Fairy G should be able to tell you if thats enough. Your mother has done enough for me. I can clothe myself." With that I jumped. And spread my wings. Gliding over the building looking for the picnic area. Landing in the middle without a sound I walked to the cafeteria for an apple. Turning around I see that a few students watched my arrival. I smiled and nodded at them before I began to eat my apple. After a few minute I saw Evie come into the area. I stood up and walked over. I noticed Mal appeared exited too. Looking strait at her I asked.

"Why are you so excited? You didn't open the door." She smirked.

"Are you really not gonna take me up? I have magic here you know I cold curse you." I pretended to think about it.

"I guess but only cause your my sister." As I said that Evie jumped onto my back.

"But me first right?" I laughed

"Of course your the one who makes my clothes." I said as I took a running start and flapped. Soon we were soaring around the campus. I heard her sigh and noticed her looking towards a student sitting by a tree. I landed right there and let her get down. He jumped up and was ready to run until Evie called out.

"Doug, how are you doing?" I laughed.

"See you later Evie." I said waving and flying back to the picnic area. See Mal I just swooped down and picked her up in a bear hug. She growled and grabbed my hands.

"I hate getting on you back this way." I laughed as I released the hug, and flipped her onto my back.

"Yeah but I didn't want to land."

"So are you gonna help us get fairy godmother's wand." I settled into a glide.

"What?" She explained the plan, and the failed raid of the museum. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go back and I sure as hell don't want mom here."

"If needed your keep me safe though right." I sighed but agreed.

"Your my sister. Of course I will keep you safe. So explain to me who Lonnie is." She started laughing. Then explained that Evie needed material so she did a hair spell and how Lonnie saw them cooking and spoke with them. How she treats them just like other kids.

"And Audrey?" That was a much different story. Then she mentioned taking Ben away from her.

"Easier said then done. He doesn't actually like her just doesn't have the gut to make her listen to him when he tries to break it off." She laughed. Circling the courtyard we saw Evie talking with Doug, then there was Jay flirting with a group of girls and Carlos with, a dog.

"Is that Carlos with a dog?" More laughing.

"Yes he is now best friends with a dog." I laughed until I saw fairy godmother gesturing me down. I sighed and glided down.

"I guess I am not allowed to do this?" I asked as Mal hoped off.

"I don't mind you giving rides to those you trust but don't throw them onto your back. That is a very dangerous idea. But I need to talk to you in my office about something else." I sighed and followed her, as Mal laughed. Headed into her office I noticed she had my feathers on the desk.

"You gave Ben your feathers for clothes." I then heard someone come in and shut the door.

"Mom you wanted to see me." I turned to see a smaller version of the FG. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"D. This is my daughter. Jane this is D. Yes I did call you in here. I need you help him understand why fairies don't advertise themselves much anymore. He just gave Ben 4 feathers for some clothes." Her eyes went wide. I sighed and looked at the desk. There were only 3 feathers.

"D, first off why did you offer the feathers as payment?" I shrugged.

"I don't like charity and I know they have some kind of value. Dad used to almost make me bald when I was younger cause he wanted them for his shop." Now her eyes had pity in them. I growled.

"I don't want pity. Just explain what I did." She snapped out of it.

"They are ingredients. Even under the dome they would allow some magic. I assume you noticed they had to be pulled. The never just fall." I nodded. "Any fairy feather can give new abilities. Yours can regenerate fast so you need to be careful. If too many of these get out witched will realize their spells could be stronger. Even on the isle a feather could probably grant then a low level spell. That is why we didn't restore your mothers wings. To many feathers and she could have broken through. Do you know how much she has in her castle?"

"None. When she would take them I threw them into the fire that night. They are mine." She smiled at me.

"Yes well lets just say you gave Ben about 2000 dollars worth of feathers. I sold one to the fairy council for some spells but I kept the other three. What would you like me to do with them now that you know?" I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Lonnie has three. I told her not to sell them. Do you think she will?" Her eyes got wide.

"What happened there?"

"Accident. She was feeling them and I got distracted and closed them over her hand."

"Very well now about these." I nodded.

"Can I get the money so I can have some for spending. They are already out of my wings anyway." She smiled. I spent the rest of the time with Jane looking through some books for information and FG, they were telling me all about the fairy goods trade. Finally it was 8:45.

"Ok, I need you two to head to bed." Me and Jane nodded and headed out. On the way out Jane seemed really nervous.

"D, can I ask you a question?" I chuckled.

"Course what do you think I am gonna do curse you? I don't know any spells." She looked at me funny.

"But Mal has a spell book. How do you not know any?" I shrugged.

"Mom doesn't like me. But still whats the question?" She took a deep breath.

"You look so different than everyone here." I interrupted her.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." She looked panicked for a bit till she saw my smile, then returned it.

"How do you stay so confident? How do you not allow people to upset you?" I nodded.

"Well the thing to remember is everyone has problems. Everyone is different. I take my differences and embrace them. You should do the same." She smiled.

"What was the main thing you all did on the isle?" I laughed.

"It was the isle. You steal things. Or you starve." Her eyes widened. I shrugged and held out my hand where I was holding the ribbon she had in her hair seconds before. She slowly felt her head then took the ribbon.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice, if you wanna see real quick hands talk to Jay. But now I was usually either flying around stealing food or being punished."

"What do you mean punished?" I sighed.

"Mom would tie my up to a lamp post and allow people to do what the wanted some would pull my feathers out, pull my horns. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if not for the iron around my wings." I frowned remembering the punishments.

"What about Carlos?" I smiled at the change of topic.

"Carlos is a lot like you. He needs to build his confidence. I will see you later Jane." I said as we reached the split between the dorms.

The alarm went off and I threw it against the wall. Slowly sitting up I walked into the shower. Taking a lot of time on my wings I finally finished and threw on what clothes I had. I walked out the door and slumped to the courtyard. When I finally got there I stretched my wings. A few flaps and they were mostly dry, so I smiled and headed for the food. Sitting at an empty table I soon heard the others sit. Looking around I saw the gang with me.

"Hey everyone hows it going?" I said in monotone. I was too tired for anything else. They all mumbled in response.

"First up I have something with the FG. Says adjusted gym class. Anyone else have that?" I asked looking at my schedule. They all shook their head. I shrugged.

"So after that what is this remedial goodness class." This made them groan.

"FG tries to make sure we know not to steal or do anything fun." Mal said, I raised an eyebrow.

"So, she wants us to do what we would get in trouble for on the isle." Nods all around.

"Cool, means I'm not a rebel here." They chuckled, but this early in the morning I will take it as a win.

"Jay, I saw you on that field yesterday. Whats up with that?" He actually smiled.

"It's a game they have here. I get to hit people and not get into trouble, it's awesome." I laughed.

"Nice, you doing it again today maybe I will watch?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we have a game against a different school." I nodded and filed that info away. We ate in silence for a few minutes till FG showed up at our table.

"Morning all, how is everyones morning?" They mumbled that they were ok. I scoffed.

"I am jumping out the window tomorrow. Wet feathers till I get out here, not comfortable." Her eyebrow raised.

"Can you not stretch out in your room you are alone in there?" I shook my head.

"To get a good flap and dry them I would need another 5 for 6 feet. But thats ok the window is big enough." She appeared a little upset.

"Sorry about that. However I came to talk to you about your first class." I nodded and stood.

"Alright, lets go." She smiled and began to walk away. I saw we were headed for the field.

"Now, I assume you remember what I said in the hospital. Our usual gym class wouldn't work with your unique appearance." I laughed.

"You can saw I have wings. I don't take offense. Unless of course you say their ugly." I said with a frown remembering the isle.

"Very well your wings, would cause a problem in normal classes so your going to work with coach to help set up for the day. The physical aspect will count at the required gym course." I nodded.

"Yup got it free labor with a different name sounds fun." I said sarcastically, but she caught that I was joking around and smiled.

"Yes but otherwise you cant graduate. You need the class." I nodded. We finally reached the field and there was a guy dragging racks of equipment out for the day.

"Coach, did you read the paperwork I sent you about our eagle fairy." She asked the man who was facing the other way.

"Yeah, I did. Where is he I could use some help?" I smiled and just grabbed the rack next to him and started to push. His head jerked up and met my eyes. After about ten yards we stopped and he smiled at me.

"I'm coach, nice to meet you."

"D, same." Turning we noticed FG walking away already.

"Well guess you get to help me every morning to set up. You good with that?" I shrugged.

"Work fine. Not being in a normal class upsets me a bit." He smiled apologetically.

"Well lets just see what we can do. Pretty sure you have an unfair situation in most games we would play. Either a big target or a few flaps and your across the field." I nodded.

"Yeah, well lets get back to my physical labor." He laughed and clapped me on the back.

The bell rang and coach looked over to me.

"Not so bad right?" I shook my head.

"Nah, actually felt kind of good." Honestly it really did. When you get praise for you work you feel pretty good afterwards. He smiled.

"Hey coach, where is remedial goodness?" He laughed.

"Third entrance over and 6 doors down." I nodded to him and flapped away. Landing as I immediately started to walk I arrived 3rd right behind Jay, and Carlos.

"Sup you guys actually awake now?" They rolled their eyes.

"Yes we are awake why do you ask?" I laughed as Carlos asked the question.

"Cause you were zombies this morning." Picking up a dog he walked into the class. Smiling at the now dog lover I walked in with Jay." Sitting down I got comfortable in the far right chair. There were only 5. soon Mal and Evie joined us. Evie pulled out her sketchbook and flipped to a page.

"D I have a great idea for an outfit for you, but I don't know if it would impede your flying." I looked at it. As Evie described it.

"You, were never one for leather but I think with me doing this with it around the base then it wouldn't hurt. The only problem is how I would have you get it on" Looking I saw the snaps. Coming from the top this time.

"Snaps can't be iron but I would at least agree to try it." She smiled clapped to herself and wrote some notes on the page. Hearing laughing I saw Mal laughing at me. Spreading my wing I cuffed her in the back of the head. She glared for a second before laughing again.

"You do realize she wont rest now until you are wearing her clothes, right." I smiled at Mal.

"I have been wearing her clothes since I was 5." She nodded.

"Yeah her shirts. Now your gonna have jacket, fittings, everything." I looked to Evie who was blushing. I shrugged.

"Long as I don't go broke buying fabric." I said adjusting in my seat. The FG walked in at that moment and Began to speak.

"Welcome class lets begin shall we." She turned to the board wrote something and stood to the side.

"If you find a baby, what do you do? A. lock it in a tower." I didn't listen to the rest I put my head down.

"D, why is you head down?" I looked up.

"Cause I feel like this class is pointless. All you have to do is pick whatever your parent would not do. Or like that one. Pick the one that is less work. Lock it in a tower now you raise it keeping it inside. Kids hate that, curse it. Now people bug you for the counter. Obviously if you find it's mother or someone else who can find it there is no lasting work involved." Her face said that she was surprised. Looking around I saw that Mal and Evie seemed to understand but the boys. They looked surprised. But FG spoke again.

"What would you do with poison?"

"What poison, like mushrooms probably dump it out. Arsenic give it to a cop or guard or something. Or lets be honest, to me iron is a poison, but Ben can use it for something." She nodded her head.

"Ok, I can see your point. However what if someone has something you want?" I narrowed my eyes.

"On or off the isle?" She smirked.

"Jay, answer both." He jerked his head back and forth between us.

"Um. So on I would steal it. Off I would buy it?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Jay, you would save your money and buy your own." He smiled big at getting the question right. The rest of the class ended up being a discussion about the difference between the isle and here. As everyone left I stayed seated. When the door closed behind the I spoke to FG.

"So Jane told you what I said last night." I said, knowing the answer. She sighed.

"Yes she did. You really had to steal food?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah we did. I can tell the others like it here better. Please remember that they were raised by villains. A few extra chances wouldn't hurt." I stood and walked out of the room. Arriving to lunch I sat down seeing Lonnie talking to a bunch of girls while holding onto Mal. Evie sat next to me at that point.

"What is going on? And why does Lonnie look different?" She laughed.

"Mal did a hair spell for her. I needed money for material so I made her do it. I guess the rest now want help with their hair." I shrugged.

"Whatever, I just need to talk to Ben to see if he went shopping yet." The boys sat down and immediately started to stuff their face. Almost 10 minutes later Mal came and sat down.

"I hate you E." I laughed and Evie smiled. Ben came over to me shortly after that and gave me a backpack, and Evie a large shopping bag.

"I got your stuff for the clothes. Here is your change." He said giving me a stack of money. I nodded and swallowed my food.

"Benny, why are you giving him money?" The banshee said walking over.

"He was actually giving me my change calm yourself ms banshee." She glared at me.

"I am not a banshee I already told you that."

"True but you didn't tell me your name. Seems counterproductive. I could always go with a different name for you." I looked her up and down. "Puffy could work." She huffed and dragged Ben off. I laughed along with the rest of the gang. Lonnie came over with a worried look on her face.

"Hey D, What did you mean by puffy? She has a great figure." I swallowed and noticed her holding her middle.

"I didn't mean weight. Please I weigh almost 275. No, I meant her dress. Yesterday and today puffy pink dresses." She smiled and sat down, but I saw the rest of the tables around us begin to laugh.

"So Evie think you can make me a good selection with the materials." She opened her bag and smiled.

"Oh , yes I can. I should be able to finish a shirt for you tomorrow by breakfast. I need to work on our coronation dresses so cant devote all my time to yours." I was taken back.

"Coronation, who is being crowned?" Lonnie answered.

"Ben is, did you not know?" I shook my head.

"Don't forget until yesterday I was in the hospital since my arrival. Well I am gonna go put these in my room." I said hefting up the bag. Walking off I dropped them off in my room, however when I left I ran into Lonnie. I smirked.

"Did you follow me?" She nodded but looked worried.

"D, can I ask you a personal question?" I narrowed my eyes and opened my door again for her. She walked in looking scared now.

"So what is this question? Did I offend you or something?" She shook her head.

"No, wanted to ask why your more open about the isle then the others?" I sat on the bed.

"What brought this up?" She sat in the chair across from me.

"It's just that, the rest of the isle kids are very closed off. Your very open about everything. Your, kind, and really just not villainy at all." I sighed.

"Yeah well I am the black sheep of the island. Over there you got in trouble for being nice. I was hated by both my parents so spent all my time by myself or with my sister. Mom never tried to actually get me a shirt. Then I met Evie while hiding from her. She had learned to sew and it allowed me to get clothes. I would bring items to trade and she would make me clothes. Everyone has a bad story from the isle. I just don't care about going back. The rest, still want their parents to just once say they are proud of them. I don't care." By the end I could see the tears showing up in her eyes.

"She helped me with my hair last night. Then I saw the rest of them cooking and I think I brought up some bad memories." I crossed the room and took her hand.

"I promise the memories are not something that would kill a friendship with them. In fact I..." I was cut off by the bell going off signaling class.

"Damn gotta go if I wanna make the class." I walked to the window and opened it all the way. Turning I saw her open her eyes.

"You coming?" I asked with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked confusion on her face. I nodded, and bent down.

"Hold on tight, both with arms around my neck and legs around my waist." She climbed onto my back and grabbed tightly. Stepping to the window I smiled.

"Hold on." I jumped and heard a scream in my ear before I leveled off and it went to a laugh. It was a short flight of not even a minute to get to the class. But the landing took everyone by surprise. I swooped and went strait into a walk not giving her a chance to get down till I was at her seat. She got off with a huge smile, and took her seat. I went to mine only to notice Jay had a smirk on his face.

"Dude you barely let anyone fly with you. Never mind on your back. You will hold people but only Evie and Mal have ever been on your back." I shrugged.

"We had a pleasant conversation and had to get here in a hurry." He just kept smiling.

"Sure, cause it wouldn't have been just as fast to hold her in your arms." I punched him in the shoulder. The teacher walked in shaking his head and glancing between Lonnie and me. I sighed and put my head down. I suppose FG is gonna call me to her office again tonight.

I had called it perfectly. FG was waiting in the hall after my last class.

"Lonnie, D, can you both please come with me." She said as a statement and walked away. I was relaxed but Lonnie was panicking. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Relax this is more about me then you." She nodded but I don't think it helped. When we arrived in the office I relaxed into one of the chairs. Lonnie stood behind the other.

"Lonnie dear, I promise your not in trouble. I just need to ask you some questions." She finally let out a breath and sat down. FG turned to me.

"D, you will remain silent until I speak to you. Now face the wall." I turned my chair and looked at it.

"Lonnie, I was told you flew with him today. Is this true?"

"Yes, I am sorry if I wasn't suppose to." FG chuckled.

"Well I was going to ask if he made you fly with him but your previous answer solved that one." Lonnie chuckled.

"Did he carry you or did you ride on his back?"

"On his back."

"Oh." She appeared surprised.

"Did he throw you at all, or was he respectable?"

"He was actually very nice, we had been talking in the dorms when the bell went off and he wanted to get us there in time."

"Very well you may go. Thank you for answering honestly, and don't worry he is not in trouble." I heard the door shut.

"Okay, turn around." I spun with a smile on my face.

"Hello, fairy godmother is there some kind of a problem?"

"Are you aware of Ben reporting all information he feels the need to to me?" I shook my head.

"Well he told me that your very particular about who you take up. How many people have you flown with?" I thought about it for a moment.

"About 14."

"And how many on your back?" I narrowed my eyes.

"3." She smiled.

"So what made Lonnie on the same level as your sister? After only 2 days too." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"She treats us as people. Not villains. Not like that banshee." She frowned and shook her head.

"I don't like name calling. Why are you so mean to Audrey? The others are like that to everyone. You however seem to be at least descent to everyone but her." I shrugged.

"She doesn't see me as a person. The other students may be weary, that is to be expected. She treats me like the plague. Also as I pointed out in the yard today. She has yet to introduce herself. If she did then I would call her by her name, or at least something close." She looked down.

"Very well, however I don't want another seen like this morning. I would prefer you ignore her." I nodded in understanding.

"However, I do have another reason to call you here. The feathers. I managed to sell them to the fairy council and I have your 1500. Ben told me he gave you your change at lunch." I nodded.

"Thank you for the assistance. Please take a bit for yourself. I wouldn't even know about the true value if not for you." She smiled.

"No, I refuse but appreciate the offer. You really don't deserve to be on the isle. You are nothing like you parents." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I hope I don't need to call you in here tomorrow." I smirked.

"We will see." She chuckled. I took the money and walked out of the office. I spread my wings as I walked out the closest door and flew off to my room.

Diving in the window I sat up and looked around only to freeze. I had locked eyes with my smirking sister and her friend. I immediately turned to jump out the window again.

"D." She said in a sing songy voice somehow making one letter last several seconds. I dropped my shoulders.

"What is it Mal? Gonna pick on me now." I said walking over to sit in the chair as the two girls were on my bed.

"You took her flying." I nodded.

"On your back." Again I nodded but this time I stayed staring at the floor. I had never really cared about mom, or dads approval. Mal however knew that I liked hers. She never took advantage, and commanded me. But she would request stuff. Suddenly I heard Evie screech.

"Mal its so cute he has a crush." I snapped my head to hers. She was smiling like she hit the jackpot. Mal rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, I guess she at least treats us as people. She isn't evil enough. But she sees even people like you as people." I rolled my eyes at this point.

"Yeah, Mal I heard you have moms spell book." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"Right now nothing, but in the future I may want to look at it." She shrugged.

"Fine. Now back to your crush." I sighed. The conversation lasted until curfew and they left with Evie leaving a shirt saying that mystery helps with a crush.

The next morning was Friday and I was excited for the weekend. I wanted to fly around the kingdom and see what it looked like. I woke up and showered putting on my shirt I jumped out the window. Spreading my wings I flapped and instantly they were dry. I sighed in relief. Landing at the end of the line I waited for my breakfast. Getting the food I sat down. I began to eat. Shortly I was joined by the zombies I called friends. I smiled.

"Hey Jay how much you wanna bet I can wake up Evie with one sentence?" He dug around in his pocket and manged to find 10 dollars.

"Bet you ten bucks. It is way to early. If she screams and talks excitedly you win." I shrugged.

"Evie I was gonna fly into town tomorrow, and I was thinking about buying you some material." I said cue the scream and the muttering. Jay frowned.

"Isn't that 2 sentences?" I shook my head.

"One compound sentence. We talked about them in class yesterday." He shook his head.

"No, not in the rules." He started to put his money away but I grabbed half.

"Fine we will split it I get 5." He swiped it back. It went back and forth for about five minutes before Lonnie appeared. Seeing us stealing it back and forth she raised an eyebrow.

"What has Evie so happy and why are you two stealing the same money back and forth.

"D cheated."

"Jay is a sore loser." She turned her head to Mal, who sighed.

"They made a bet. In one sentence D was gonna wake up Evie. They bet ten dollars." Carlos then took over.

"D used a compound sentence, making Jay decide he cheated. D then took five and said fine split it. That was five minutes ago." She watched as even while eating we went back and forth fluidly.

"They don't even look like they are trying." Mal laughed.

"They aren't. If they were someone would move away. Whoever has the money when the bell rings wins." I half heartedly paid attention to the conversation. As the bell rang Jay had the money. I shrugged and stood up to head to the field for my strange gym class.

The day passed quickly until lunch where I noticed the large amount of girls with long curled hair. Jay was flirting as I watched from the roof above Mal's locker eating my lunch. Dropping down next to Evie I asked about it only to learn that Mal was making some money. Then when the banshee left from Ben's locker the four of them zeroed in on him. I was confused till Mal took out a cookie.

"Benny boo." He smiled and took a few steps closer. Watching the looks on the faces of the others, I realized that it was spelled. I flapped away and landed on the lawn. Walking towards my class I noticed Lonnie fall into step next to me.

"Hey, how bad was it last night. You weren't in too much trouble right?" I shook my head with a smile.

"No trouble. Just fairy stuff she wasn't sure if I knew. And stuff about not forcing people to fly." She smiled and put her hair behind her ear.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you know I had fun. It wasn't a lot of flying but I did have fun." I nodded and smiled.

"Anytime." We entered the classroom and sat down. That is when it clicked what I said. I had a slight panic attack. But managed to get it under control. When Jay came in I leaned over.

"What the fuck did you guys put in that cookie? I told spike I would not interfere but he has been nothing but nice to me." I said with as much venom as I could put into it. He gulped as he turned to me.

"Love potion. Nothing dangerous I promise." I nodded and leaned back and relaxed.

The game tonight was a very intense game. I watched as Jay dominated but soon they were focusing on him. Finally as the game ended Jay passed to Ben who made the winning goal. I smiled and clapped along with the rest of the crowd from the tree I was in next to the stands. That was when it happened. Ben took the microphone from the announcer and spoke to the crowd. The second he asked fo stared at my sister. She seemed to be very embarrassed. I smirked. Served her right. Seeing Audrey run off made me realize, this was how he broke up with her. He continued to sing and dance until he crowd surfed to Mal. Audrey took the mike announcing she was with Chad now. Poor Evie looked devastated. Well now Ben was dating Mal. I watched as he went to the locker room and Lonnie, Evie, and Mal were sitting around talking. I landed next to Mal. Making them look to me.

"Do I get to give Ben the brother talk?" I asked with a smile on my face. She immediately glared.

"Don't you dare. If you do, s help me I will tie your horns to a ceiling fan and turn it on." I smirked.

"Really threatening my horns. Whatever you say Spike." She reached for my horns quickly, but I jumped back.

"To slow." I said. Then turned to Evie. See you in the morning I was thinking we could head out about 10." I said, making her nod with an upset look on her face. I winked to Lonnie and flew back to my room. Getting an early start to my sleep I turned in.

Waking up the next day I saw 9 on the clock and smiled. I really do enjoy having a long sleep. Sitting up I went about my routine. Landing in the breakfast area I grabbed a muffin and waited for Evie. Jane noticed me and walked over.

"Hey D." She said but sounded really nervous. I smiled.

"Why so nervous?" She looked down and handed me a letter. Before hastily running away. I narrowed my eyes and opened the letter.

_D,_

_I am sad to inform you that late last night 3 feathers appeared on the market. They have opened an investigation into how this has happened. I worry about them coming from the island but have no evidence either way. Please keep an eye on your wings and look when you stand. If they are falling out naturally then you are sick, and we need to bring you back to the hospital._

_Sincerely,_

_FG._

My breath caught in my throat. Flying back to my room I looked around. If they were falling out then surly there would be some here. I looked in the bathroom, the bed everywhere. I flew back to the courtyard and saw Evie and Mal sitting at a table talking. I landed with a thump and they narrowed their eyes.

"D, what is wrong?" Mal asked. "You haven't had a rough landing unless you fell in years." I took a deep breath.

"Did I tell you why Ben had change for me?" She shook her head.

"When he said he would by me clothes I told him I don't want charity." I took another deep breath. "That night I was called to fairy godmothers office. Turns out my feathers can be very valuable." I pulled out my wallet and showed them, making their eyes go wide. "This is from 4 feathers. This morning Jane gave me this letter." I handed it to her. "I immediately checked my bathroom, and my bed. Not a single feather was there."

"Then who could get your feathers off the island? Nobody around here has any right?" Evie gasped as it clicked in her mind.

"The feathers Lonnie accidentally pulled out the first day." I took a ragged breath.

"I can't confront her. Mal can you simply ask to see them."

"And if they aren't there?" I sighed.

"Tell me, I will tell FG." She nodded, and started to walk away pissed off.

"Mal!" I called. She turned. "Don't curse her." She walked off again.

"Evie lets go relax in town." She gave me a small smiled and climbed on. Flying away I put the nastiness out of my mind.

A few hours later I was sitting eating lunch with Evie at a little pavilion.

"So you seem happy." I said. Making her nod at me.

"So what happened at the game last night? Where you dating Chad?" I saw her stop breathing for a second. Before she exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, although no I realize he was just using me to do his homework." I took her hand.

"What about that glassed dude I dropped you off with the other day?" She blushed.

"Thats Doug, he is the son of Dopey." I smiled.

"Ok, so why not him?" She sighed.

"He isn't a prince?" I narrowed my eyes.

"So, who cares? Do you like him?" She started to adjust her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. But he is kind, and cute, and fun to talk to." I laughed.

"Then go for it. Your moms not here. Besides nobody seems to care about marrying up. I mean if that was the case then why did people support Ben for dating spike." She smiled.

"You know she really hates that name right?"

"Course I do but she's my sister I can call her whatever I want. You have heard her call me pigeon before." She laughed.

"Not for a while." I shrugged.

"She still started it." we laughed for a moment about that.

"Did you know she has a date with Ben tonight?" I smirked.

"What time?"

"3:30. I was hopping we could be back in time for me to help her with her hair." I nodded and swallowed the last of my food. Taking out a 50 dollar bill I gave it ti Evie.

"Can you go pay the bill?" She nodded. On her way in I cursed the doors. I couldn't fit. She ran back a few seconds later.

"How much are we supposed to give for a tip?"

"Just have him keep the change." She nodded and went back. Doing the math I saw a 15 dollar tip. I could deal with that. Evie came out and I bent down to pick up the bags. Looking around I saw 4 people to close.

"Um, not to be rude but I need more space to take off." Immediately the backed up and I took off, while hearing some cameras go off.

Landing next to the dorms I followed Evie up to her dorm. Walking in I dropped the bags.

"E, is that you?"

"Yeah but D is here too." She opened the door showing the dress obviously made by Evie, however her hair and make up were a mess.

"E, please help." Pulling her over to the table with all of Evie's make up she began her work.

"Mal please tell me you have good news." I said pleading. She looked slightly worried.

"She made a big show of looking for them. But she didn't have them." I hardened my emotions.

"Thank you." I walked over to the window. As I threw it open Mal yelled.

"Pigeon, get your ass over here." I turned to her but didn't move.

"She looked panicked. I don't think it was actually her."

"Do you know for sure?" She sighed.

"No." I nodded, and jumped." gliding down to the office I scared the secretary.

"Sorry about that. Is FG in right now." The woman smiled at me.

"Yes of course." I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I took a breath and walked in shutting the door behind me.

"Oh, D how are you feeling?" She asked slight worry in her tone.

"I am fine, they are not coming out naturally." Seeing her panic I continued.

"They are also not coming from the island." She breathed a sigh of relief. Then looked thoughtful.

"Where are they coming from then?" I sighed.

"I trusted someone when I got here and they no longer have them." Her eyes went wide.

"Who sold them?" I shook my head.

"They didn't steal them from me. Don't worry about it." I turned to the door.

"D, please how do you know this." I turned around.

"Lonnie accidentally took some the first day I was here. I had told you that. While I was in town with Evie I asked Mal to check with her so I didn't get emotional. She doesn't have them anymore." She looked surprised.

"I am going to stay away from campus for a few days. See you Monday." I walked out.

"D, wait!" I flew away to the woods. After a few miles I landed and touched the wood. I immediately noticed that it wanted to comfort me. I leaned against it and it molded around me. I cried.

**With fairy godmother**

She turned to her secretary.

"I need to speak with Lonnie, and my daughter. As soon as possible." She nodded and began to look on the computer. I went back into my office and sat down. Sighing I realized that the one who embraced Auradon the most was just seemingly betrayed. This could be very bad. Soon my daughter arrived.

"Mom you wanted to see me?" I sighed.

"I need to know everything you and D, spoke about." She began to talk.

" I already told you everything. The stealing food, and you were there when he talked about feathers his mom, and dad took. But." She paused for a few seconds. "Did you know about the punishments his mother would put him through." I shook my head. I couldn't believe my ears. A fairy forcing iron around another's wings. I was snapped out of this train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said waiting. Lonnie entered slowly.

"You wanted to see me?" I nodded.

"Yes please can you take a seat." slowly she did and I sighed trying to decide what to tell her.

"Lonnie I am told that you had some of D's feathers." She immediately looked down at her lap.

"I don't know what happened to them. I had them in the bedside table. I was actually using one as a bookmark. But they are gone. I don't know what happened." She looked up and I could tell she was upset.

"What would say if I told you that your bookmark was worth 500 dollars." Her eyes enlarged to the point where they couldn't anymore.

"Is that why he asked me not to sell them if I kept them." I nodded.

"As headmistress I can't talk about what his past was like. However I will be back soon." I left while giving a look to Jane. Lonnie needed to understand why this was such a big deal for him. I came back half hour later. As I walked into the room I noticed Lonnie had obviously been crying. I rubbed her back as Jane was giving her a hug.

"Lonnie am I correct is assuming that you now know why he would feel this is a big idea." She nodded.

"Now this part is very important who had access to your room?"

**with D**

I spent the rest of the day and the following as well in that little clove of trees. I could feel the connection between my self and the trees growing. As I stood Sunday night to head back to my room a branch grabbed me. I looked at it as it wrapped around my arm like a bracelet except it would it's way up my arm I smiled at the comfort it gave me. I flew back and hovered outside my room. The window had blown shut so I tried to open it but couldn't. I sighed but suddenly felt the branch move. It extended and grabbed the very edge of the corner a slight pull and it was cracked open. Smiling I went back in to the room and looked at my branch.

"I think I am gonna keep you." I shut the window and went to sleep.

The following day I was eating breakfast on top of the roof in order to avoid everyone. Looking down I saw Evie talking to Doug, Jane was speaking with Carlos, and Mal was looking. Right at me. Standing I walked to the other side of the roof away from the group. When the bell went off I glanced over and waited for them to leave. Flying to the field for my gym class I decided I would not be attending goodness class.

I was in my room during lunch. Skipping it was not difficult. Well not when your used to the isle. I heard banging on my door.

"D, open this door!" Mal yelled through it. I dint move. If she wanted to talk that bad she would pick the lock. I heard mumbling, before Mal yelled again.

"No, I am picking this lock." I sighed. Seconds later Mal entered followed by fairy godmother, who appeared shocked at the ease of which someone picked a lock. I saw Mal slide a clip back into her hair.

"What is your problem? All weekend and you then skip classes." I sighed.

"After that look on your face at breakfast I didn't want to have this conversation." I said not looking in their direction. FG decided to try.

"I understand that you have had people betray you in the past but I spoke to Lonnie." I cut her off.

"I asked you to drop it." I hisses. "Please leave I am done with this conversation."

"Ok D your really starting to piss me off. At least talk to me." I glared at Mal. Feeling movement from my branch I was surprised as vines walled in my bed attached to my arm. I smiled at my little branch.

"Thorns really!" I heard Mal hiss.

"Mal I am afraid there is no way through. These are the same kind that surrounded the castle. He has discovered his magic." I heard her huff.

"Then I am going to come back later. He needs to come out at some point." I turned over and went to sleep. Throughout the day different people would come in and talk to the thorns. I heard from Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Ben, Jane, and FG. But I just ignored them. Until she came in.

"D, I am sorry. I don't know what happened to them. I swear to you I didn't sell them. Jane told me about your family. About how they would always take your feathers. I promise it wasn't on purpose. I was using one of them as a bookmark. I don't even know how they were found. The rest were in my drawer" I heard her walk away. I sighed and relaxed to think about that. She sounded upset. I laid there for another few hours. I heard someone walk in the door and sit.

"Hey D, it's Ben. I need to know. Were you aware your sister spelled me?" He chuckled to himself. "The sad part is I know I should be mad but I'm not. I broke up with Audrey which is nice. Now I actually have fun. The spell washed off in the enchanted lake. I didn't say anything but I was pissed. I was trying to figure out what to say when she realized I had been gone for a while. She tried to look for me and almost drowned. I guess if she is willing to risk her life, I can give a relationship a shot. I just had to tell someone this and I guess your the easiest one to tell. You might be asleep." I heard him stand and begin to walk.

"Ben, you hurt my sister, and king or not I hurt you." He chuckled.

"Deal." A few steps later and he was gone.

I woke up the following day and began my morning routine. I took a deep breath and decided to eat at a table today. The group surrounded me once they got their food. One thing to be said about the isle kids. We appreciate the food. I looked up into Mal's eyes.

"Well?" I sighed at her question.

"Sorry, I was upset." She nodded. We ate in silence. I noticed Lonnie glancing at me throughout but I wasn't ready for that just yet. I stood up and flew to the field as the bell went off. Landing I saw the coach had everything set up.

"Whats up with this? Aren't I supposed to set this up?" He shook his head.

"I was told you skipped class. You need a better outlet. Do you know the difference between villains and the rest of us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't live on the isle." He shook his head.

"When we are young we are taught how to channel anger and make it passion. Your mother, she took her anger and cursed a child. What if she had some way of calming down. I have seen you around. All you kids are sarcastic. You and Evie are the easiest ones to get along with. Carlos like video games. You sister needs to draw more. You fly to calm down am I right?" I nodded.

"You kids have found something to help you calm down. The longer Mal is here the more I see her relaxing with a pad of paper. She doesn't seem so guarded. Evie designs clothes. She is almost too cheerful afterwards." He said with a laugh. "Carlos does good with his video games. Jay uses practice. You don't need to think to fly though. Do you?" I shook my head and sat on the bleacher.

"Not unless I have someone with me." He nodded.

"You need an outlet. Something to make you focus on. That will help you clear out the bad stuff so that you don't snap at people and curse a baby," I laughed at the last bit.

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled. He walked to the kill zone of the field. I joined him as he handed me a staff.

"You may be a big target but I have seen you move. Try to hit me with the staff, while you don't get hit yourself." I shrugged and swung it like a sword. He blocked with one section the hit my knee with another, making me drop. I smiled, this could be fun. The rest of the hour was spent sparring. When the bell went off I thanked him feeling much better then I did that morning.

Walking into the goodness class I sat down on the far right and relaxed. Once FG was at the front of the room she smiled at all of us.

"It's good to see everyone here. Today I am not going to ask any questions. Instead we are going to have a talk about the importance of the intent behind an action. For example yesterday I was shocked to see how easily locks can be picked." Mal chose this moment to chuckle. "However the intent was to help someone." I sighed as I knew this whole class was going to be about me.

Headed to lunch I noticed Lonnie glancing my way as I sat down. I sighed and Jay punched me hard in the shoulder.

"You need to talk to her." I nodded.

"I know but what do I say? Sorry I was a complete asshole." I said raising an eyebrow. Ben sat down at that moment.

"All you need to say is that you overreacted, and that you are sorry. Then she will apologize too and you continue being friends." I looked at him.

"Oh look the petting zoo is back." I stiffened as I heard the banshee. "Think if another feather went missing he would leave again." I slowly turned my head to see Audrey and Chad.

"What do you mean by that?" She smiled.

"Oh, just that Lonnie lost her feathers and you left her alone for days. Does that mean if I take one you will go away." She reached for my wing and I grabbed her hand.

"You will not touch my wings. Or you will regret it." I stood from the table with all the isle kids backing me up. Ben went in front of me.

"D, I know you are upset but you need to relax." I turned and released her hand. I started to walk away.

"Audrey!" I heard right before I winced at a couple feathers being pulled out. I felt a twitch of my arm and the branch reacted. It wrapped around her hand immobilizing it. Looking around I noticed the crowd we had acquired. I looked at her hand wrapped in thorns I plucked the feather out of her fingers. I handed it to Ben. I leaned in next to his ear.

"Give it to Lonnie, tell her that she should keep her book in her bag." I then walked away with the thorns coming back to my arm. I flew away as fast as I could. I landed heavily in the field. The coach was sitting their eating. He looked up at me.

"Again, what happened?"

"I just need a few minutes." He sighed and walked to the field. When the bell went off I sighed.

"Thanks coach." He laughed.

"I think we need to find you another one. Sparring needs two." I shrugged. I arrived just after the second bell to my class and walked in.

"D, your late." I ignored him and went to sit down. Lonnie was glancing back at me and Jay was missing.

FG was waiting outside class when it ended. I just bowed my head and followed her. Finally arriving at the goodness classroom I noticed the group in there along with Ben. When I walked in they all stood. Evie was the first one to move giving me a hug. I returned the hug. After a few seconds I looked to Ben.

"Send me back. If I am gonna have my feathers pulled out at least there I can attack."

"Nobody is going to do that again." FG said from behind me. I turned.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I am about to have a meeting of the entire school to address the incident. Although I will say you seem to have your wand under control. Her wrist only had 3 pinpricks even with all those thorns." Mal reacted.

"He has a wand?" She nodded, and pointed at my forearm. I looked at her strangely.

"But I don't know any magic. This branch attached by itself and reacts by itself." She smiled.

"Have you tried to control it?"

"No." I responded. I then focused on my arm. _Could you turn int a staff?_ I thought to it. It slithered of my arm like a snake and formed a staff. I smiled. _Can you please return to the way you were?_ The process reversed. I laughed. The FG smiled when I looked her way.

"The thing about wands is that they don't need spells for the small stuff. Trees have always been a favorite for eagle fairies." I smiled. Thinking about how I got my wand.

"D, I am sorry I didn't know that she would go that far." Ben said with sadness in his voice. I nodded. Then FG spoke up.

"As for the rest of you. We need to find suitable punishments." I spun around.

"What did you all do?" They looked to each other. Jay spoke up.

"Hey don't worry man we got your back let us take this." I shook my head with a bunch of thoughts going through my head.

"Mal, I want you to give up your spell book for a week." I held up my hand from where I was sitting when that was said. Mal tossed it to me and I put it into my bag. We received a glance from FG but she continued.

"Jay, your gonna clean the field up with Carlos by yourselves, again for a week." They nodded muttering 'fair' under their breath.

"Evie, I want you to replace the outfit that was ruined. That should take at least a few days at most a week with your skill." She was then handed a bag with clothes in it. They were a lime green. Ben came up to me.

"We have to get going. We have a meeting." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you taking about?" He nodded to FG and started to walk out. I stood and followed.

The limo finally parked in front of a castle. I looked to him.

"So I have to see the queen in jeans and a t shirt." He laughed.

"Well do you own anything fancy, or are your wings fine with being closed in one of my shirts?" I shook my head and got out.

"I think I am going to get Evie on that when we get back." He laughed a bit before we walked in.

"Welcome prince Benjamin. Your parents are with queen Aurora in the dining room." I turned to walk out of the castle but Ben grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" I glared at him.

"Back to school to I don't get killed." He laughed.

"Your coming in to see your patron. My mother." I sighed.

"Thank you Lumière. We are ready." Following him around the house we finally arrived.

"Announcing prince Benjamin, and guest." The three monarchs turned to face us. The silence was terrible. As they stared. I loudly whispered to Ben.

"Think if I hide behind you they will think you just grew wings." This made the royal family laugh.

"D, I am so glad you could make it please take a seat." Belle said making me smile. I walked around the table so I was across from Aurora, but next to Belle.

"I apologize for my clothes along with not knowing I was coming I also don't actually own and nice clothes yet. The wings make that difficult." Belle smiled.

"That is ok, don't worry about it." The king nodded. I saw Aurora pegging me with a stare and I gulped.

"Not that it isn't good to see you again Queen Belle, but why am I here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Cause you seem to be having a problem with my daughter." Aurora said while staring at me. Food chose that moment to be brought out.

"Not to be rude, but I am afraid I don't actually know who your daughter is." Her face recoiled, as Ben cleared his throat.

"Queen Aurora, Audrey has never actually introduced herself and said who she is related to. She simply says one or two sentences and walks away." She looked to Ben and sighed.

"I see so this misunderstanding has nothing to do with history." I face palmed loud enough for the entire room to jump. I then glared at Ben.

"This entire time I have been bickering with the princes who probably hates my mother as much as I do and you said nothing." He smiled.

"Why would you hate your mother?" Aurora asked making me sigh.

"I suppose that would be because I would have rather been cursed then be treated the way she treated me." Her eyes went wide as I felt a hand on my back. Looking over to Belle I smiled. I slowly began to eat as the rest joined me. Finally after a few minutes. I spoke.

"Queen Aurora, I would be will to never talk to Audrey again. However I feel that she will continue to insult me and regrettably something like today would make me retaliate. I will try not to but I cant stand there and take it. At home it only worked because of the iron weakening me." She narrowed her eyes.

"I was simply told that you grabbed her arm as she was trying to get your attention, resulting in her wrist being pierced 3 times." I shook my head.

"Then what are the details of what happened?" I sighed.

"She plucked a feather from my wing." Ben cleared his throat.

"I am afraid there is more then that. She had come over claiming the petting zoo had returned taking about him. Then proceeded to saw that if she took a feather maybe he would leave, as he was away from campus for the weekend because some of his feathers were stolen from a friend."

"Why would that be a big deal? It is simply a feather." I took a sip of water and breathed.

"I am very proud of my wings. My feathers to me are like hair to you. However the don't fall out on their own." Ben began again.

"They are are also worth 500 dollars a piece." At this both the king and Aurora began to choke on their food.

"However he merely caught her hand when she reached to take one. Standing up I calmed him down and he turned to walk away. She then lunched and ripped one out. He has a vine around his arm that has a mind of it's own. We recently discovered form fairy godmother that it is actually a wand that chose him." I held up my arm to show the table, before putting it down.

"This branch wrapped around her wrist stopping her form taking her hand back. That is where the wounds came from. He then took the feather back and flew away." Everyone was silent. I spoke.

"Queen Belle, I do not wish to be a burden. If I am causing too much trouble I could go to a different school or even back to the isle if you require it."

"No, I saw your state when you came from that place you will not be going back there." I nodded with a smile, and glanced to Ben.

"So my daughter is not giving me all the details. Prince Ben What is this that I hear about you two have broken up." I smirked at his panicked face. Quickly schooling his features he looked her in the eyes.

"I apologize Queen Aurora, however your daughters relationship with me has run its course. I no longer feel that we are a good match. I ended the relationship." She nodded.

"Ok, I never felt you two would last very long after school anyway. I appreciate your hospitality. D, I will speak to my daughter about you. You leave her be and she will leave you be. Should either party not I will have fairy godmother tell me about it." I nodded. She bowed around the table and walked out. When she cleared hearing range I sighed.

"Well that was nerve wracking." They all chuckled. Belle then made me rethink the ease of this.

"Well just wait till you see her mother on family day." I spent the rest of the time saying I wouldn't be attending only for Belle to ask me to please attend as my patron it would look good. A couple hours later we finally got back to school and I went to bed.

Waking up the following day I felt pretty good for the first tome in a while. Getting ready and flying to breakfast I quickly got my food and sat down. Soon my friends were around me and like the zombies they are in the morning they weren't talking. Seeing Lonnie stare at me I sighed. Time to get this over with. Returning my tray I gestured for her to follow me. She stood and came over. As she got close enough I decided to beat her to the punch.

"Lonnie I am sorry, I never should have believed that you would have sold the feathers after you said you wouldn't. Regrettably I am ruled by my past but I will try to not be in the future." I hung my head but still noticed she had stopped dead, and wasn't moving.

"D, don't worry I understand. Jane explained what she knew." I scoffed.

"She doesn't even know half of it." I mumbled. Then she shocked me. She was hugging me. Closing my eyes I embraced the hug. After a few minutes she started to pull back but stiffened.

"Um, D, any chance you could let me out?" I opened my eyes.

"Sorry about that." I said while I retracted my wings from around her, and rubbed my neck. When the bell went off I smiled and flew off to gym. The piece and quiet would last another week. However next Tuesday, was parents day.

I awoke and went to the girls room. I had spent the last two days with Evie cursing plastic pins in order to make me a suit. Apparently plastic doesn't like to push into fabric, who knew. She was going to finish it last night and I could pick it up today. As I knocked on the door Mal opened it.

"Oh good your here, Evie is going crazy with your suit. Thankfully she is finished with everything else." She led me back into the room and I saw what she meant. Evie was fully dressed and ready to go but she was obsessing over every seam on my suit.

"Oh good D your here." She walked over then gave me a look.

"Why aren't you showered yet?" I was taken back by the venom in her voice.

"I thought I was taking it back to my room." She glared. And pointed at her shower. Naturally I walked into the shower as ordered, as Mal laughed. Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom in briefs.

"Hey Evie how am I suppose to dry my wings off, if..." I froze the room had multiple people in it. I saw Jane, Mal, Evie, and of course Lonnie. I dropped my head.

"Evie give me my pants." She quickly tossed me my new dress pants. Putting them on I ignored all the red faces , along with Evie and Mal who were laughing. Opening the window I sighed.

"Back in a minute I have to dry my wings." I jumped out the window and did a few circles. Coming back in I noticed that Mal and Evie appeared nervous. I ignored it.

"Well now if you could show me how to get this new style on with my wings, I can get going." Lonnie took a few steps towards me.

"D, what happened to your?" I looked down and saw the scars littering my torso from either rope, or iron.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past. Evie." I gave her a meaningful look. She started to help me into my suit and show me the new method. When she finished I moved my wings, and my neck.

"Yeah I can deal with this for like a suit but I think the normal way is best. Sorry Evie." She waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I will find a better way for your jacket. I walked over to the mirror and looked. I was in a black suit with lime green accents, and designs around the edges. I smiled and pulled on my shoes.

"Evie am I released?" I asked and slowly spun for her.

"Your hair is a mess." I frowned.

"I can fly, I think I am allowed messy hair." She glared and I sat down with a huff. I noticed Lonnie, Jane, and Mal giggling in the corner. As I sat there Evie started to adjust my hair. After five minutes she looked at the other girls.

"I know her is going to fly today it's who he is. I need either shorter hair so the wind swept look works or I need longer hair for either a pony tail or man bun. Ideas." I raised my hand.

"You could leave my hair alone and I wouldn't care."

"Shush, I wasn't asking you." I sighed and looked to Lonnie who was contemplating.

"You should put him in a tail that doesn't go much past the knot." Evie nodded.

"Great idea, Mal." She said something and waved her hand. I watched in the mirror as my hair lengthened and Evie grabbed it. Seconds later my hair was completely organized in a tail. I sighed and stood.

"Okay, now I can go right?" She nodded. And I went over to the window.

"D, no. You promised you would take one nice picture with your outfit how I wanted it. That was the deal. Well if you fly your gonna mess it up." I sighed and walked out the door listening to the girls giggle all the way. Finally arriving in the courtyard most of the parents immediately noticed me. I walked up to Ben.

"I am being stared at. What is the fastest way to remove myself without reflecting badly on your mother?" He laughed.

"I am afraid it is more of a time thing than an obligation thing. I wish I could tell you take a few pictures and your done but actually you need to let her introduce you around, and talk to people that kind of thing." I sighed.

"Fine but where is she, Evie wont let me fly until I have a good picture taken. My hair apparently needs to be perfect." He laughed.

"Over to the left of the main area." I nodded and headed over. As I approached I saw the king and queen speaking. When the noticed me I bowed.

"Your highnessessess." I said realizing I don't actually know the plural of highness. I sighed.

"Well that failed, sup kingliness, your queenlyness." They started to chuckle. Belle came over and began to inspect my suit.

"This is a very nice tailored suit. Who made this? What they did for your wings is incredible. Adam dear I think we should order a suit for you from here. Look at the accents they are amazing." I laughed.

"Queen Belle, it isn't a place. This was made by Evie. Evil queens daughter." Her eyes showed the surprise.

"So this is the fairy that you decided to bring over from the isle." I took a breath and put on a smile. Turning around I noticed a nice looking guy with a blond woman next to him.

"Hello my name is D, I apologize but I don't actually know who you are. Should I be bowing or offering a handshake?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster. The king saved me from the silence.

"D, this is our good friends, Queen Cinderella, and King Charming." I nodded, and bowed slightly to show some respect.

"Yes I decided that I would support my son. The guard had suggested that I bring him over and he has been very respectful as you could tell from how he reacted." Belle said with a smile.

"Of course, I suppose the lack of knowledge is excusable. Perhaps however the isle kids should be given pictures of all the royalty so the could recognize us."

"Of course, a wonderful idea I will speak to the fairy godmother before the day is out." The king responded. Cinderella then spoke for the first time.

"I must say it was nice to meet you, perhaps we should sponsor an island child. They do seem to be nicer than we were lead to believe." They royal couple then left. I heard belle let out a breath.

"I am sorry to use you like this D. However when people discovered that there were 5 instead of 4 isle children the began to panic." I nodded.

"If it keeps me away from my parents, then I'm game." She chuckled and the king patted me on the back.

"I heard that you usually fly everywhere. I was surprised when you walked out the door." I smiled at Belle.

"I was going to fly but Evie did my hair. I promised that I would get at least one professional picture before I flew and messed up the hair. She wants her outfit to look perfect." She laughed.

"Sounds fair, I assume she had to fit yours in, since she probably made herself one as well."

"Yeah plus, Jay, Carlos, and Mal. She did my final fitting last night." At that moment the students began to perform a song.

After the song a photographer came over with Ben to take a picture of the royal family. I stood apart for a few moments. Belle gestured me forward into the picture and I obliged. After the first one Ben spoke.

"Oh, mom dad I forgot to tell you I have a new girlfriend."

"Well Audrey was frustrating and chance this one is doesn't have to be the center of attention." I laughed making them glance to me.

"Only if your not in Auradon does she not take the spotlight." They appeared confused until Ben called Mal over. Belle had a look of recognition from the hospital but Adam seemed really confused.

"Your highness let me introduce you to my sister and Ben's new girlfriend Mal." The two parents gulped. I laughed. After introductions it was decided to play croquet before eating. I stood next to Belle and greeted a few more royals. As the king, and heir were playing I noticed a woman approaching Mal. I bent down to the queen.

"If we don't get over there I see this going badly, as I assume that is Audrey's grandmother about to talk to Mal." She turned and started to move as quickly as it polite. We got over there just in time to hear Ben try to defend his decision.

"A chance to what Ben destroy us?"

"Actually a chance for a life without being beat." I said interrupting the conversation. Her eyes went very wide when she finally noticed me. I bowed deeply.

"Queen Leah I presume. It is an honor to meet you." She was slowly walking backwards, away from me.

"You look just like her. That evil fairy who cursed my daughter." I nodded.

"Yes regrettably I do look like her. However I can assure you that I mean you, and everyone else no harm. None of us do. We simply want to live free from our parents, in order to make our own way." Belle then intervened.

"I hope to speak to you about this before we make a scene Queen Leah." She said as she began to lead her away. Audrey then stepped up.

"Yeah, no harm until we come to close to you then you send those thorns to attack us." I stiffened, and spun around. I managed 2 steps before I felt it. Turning I saw feathers in her hand. I walked up to Ben whose eyes were wide. I whispered in his ear.

"Evie can get one of those pictures of me right?" He nodded, now glaring at Audrey. "Keep an arm around Mal she looks about to blow." With that I shot out my wings and took off into the air.

I simply hovered above the party for half an hour. After calming down as much as I could I glided down to the roof of the school. Looking for who was there I noticed Audrey was gone along with her parents and Leah. Looking over I saw a plate of food set out next to Belle across from Mal. One of these day I will figure out how Mal always knows were I am. Cause there she is staring at me. And now she is pointing, and now the entire table is looking. With a sigh I spread my wings and glided right into the seat only making a little wind as my wings folded behind me.

"Queen Belle I apologize for me.." She cut me off with a hug.

"Are you ok?" I nodded confused. "You did nothing wrong. Her mother took her away already. Thank you for not retaliating." I nodded. Slowly I began to eat the food as the gang all looked to me. I sighed.

"So Ben sorry I left that why did you keep Spike under control?"

"Don't call me that."

"Careful don't want to make a scene in front of everyone." I said with a smile making her huff and the gang chuckle.

"For your information she was very well behaved, and when the left with her they gave us back the feathers." He said as he handed them to me. There were 2. Taking them I sighed.

"King Adam, Queen Belle, would you each like one?" Their eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" I nodded to the queen.

"You two are the reason I am here. Besides not like I could put them back." They smiled and took them. I then leaned over the table.

"Careful Mal, their gonna like me more then you." She made a face and went back to eating. The rest of the meal had a very light atmosphere. After we were finished we went back to a meet and greet section. There while I was next to Queen Belle, Lonnie lead a woman who looked a lot like her up to us. I smiled.

"Hello Lonnie, am I correct in assuming this beautiful woman is your mother." She looked shocked, however her mother just laughed.

"Yes you would. Nice to meet you D, Lonnie didn't tell me you were a flirt." She said handing out her hand. I shook my head.

"Only when it could benefit me in the future." I said as I took her hand and hand to grit my teeth for the few second of the handshake, as her iron bracelet rubbed on my knuckle. Letting go she smiled. Lonnie however had her mouth hanging open.

"Did you just admit to flirting with my mom?" I put my hand across my chest.

"Me of course not. I simply said I flirt when it would benefit me." That was when I realized I used the wrong hand. Her eyes were staring and the trickle of blood leaking down my hand. I quickly swung the hand behind my back.

"Have you been enjoying yourselves." Mulan, appeared worried but Lonnie grabbed my arm, pulling my hand in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked bringing the attention of Belle.

"It looks almost like a burn." The queen said.

"It was an accident it will heal shortly don't worry about it." I glowed and stopped the bleeding but still was red and raw.

"Can you not heal it any more?" Lonnie asked confused.

"No, I cant but this is fine." Belle looked carefully at it the glanced at Mulan's wrist.

"Mulan, I don't mean to be nosy, however what is you bracelet made of." She smiled.

"My husband made it for me out of some metal that he found. Why do you ask?"

"Cause now I know what happened. Fairies are allergic to iron. D, did this happen when you shook hands." I looked at the three of their eyes before nodding.

"I am sorry D, I didn't mean to hurt you." I shook my head.

"I am aware of that. You are not at fault. It happens." I focused on my wand and with a slight movement a thin amount of bark wrapped my hand like a glove making the woman gasp.

"See, all wrapped up I will be fine." Mulan quickly went over to talk to Belle and Lonnie stayed with me.

"It hurt more then your letting on didn't it?" I gave her a look.

"Honestly I am fine just relax. So how was your day so far?" She appeared to think for a while.

"I got quite the show while Evie did my hair this morning. So how do I get you to explain all those scars?" I sighed.

"Punishments. Now can we drop it." Her eyes went wide before she nodded.

"So flirting with my mother." I shrugged.

"Trying for a good impression." She nodded with a smile.

"So, D, I know it's usually the guy who asks but did you want to go to the coronation with me." I heard a laugh from the direction of Mulan and Belle. Looking over I noticed that they were listening to us.

"I would love to go with you." She smiled as Mulan came back and lead her away. After a few steps I heard Mulan.

"So what is this about a show?" I blushed to the extreme.

"You know it seems to be a good question, what show was she talking about?" Belle asked me with a smile.

"I, um, yeah, I got dressed in my sisters room and when I got out of the shower I was in my underwear and walked out. Figuring it was nothing her or Evie hadn't seen before and Jane along with Lonnie were also their. They were kind of freaked about the scars." She patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. They are just worried. They will be fine. Be more worried about Lonnie's father's behavior when he finds out she saw you with almost nothing on." I felt my self begin to panic.

"Any chance I have been here long enough that I could take off. I don't want to leave a bad impression on you." She smiled.

"Of course, I think we made the right impression today." I nodded.

"It was nice seeing you." I turned to see Mal and Ben.

"Ben, Mal I am gonna head out. Bye,

"Bye" They said together.

I flapped a few times and went to my room. I sat back on my bed and thought. 3 days and the coronation goes down. I wonder if they are still gonna try to steal the wand.

Waking up the next day, I found myself smiling. I had a wonderful dream about Lonnie, causing me to be unable to stop smiling. After my shower I flew to breakfast and got into line. Claiming a table, I watched as the gang gathered their food and sat down.

"Hello everyone, how did you guys sleep.?" They all looked at me for a few moments.

"Why is he so happy?" Jay asked while slowly bringing food to his mouth.

"I just had a good dream is all. Nothing big." I responded.

"Did this dream have anything to do with your date to the coronation." Mal asked with a smile while the other three dropped their silverware, with open mouths. Evie clapped and stared.

"He has a date, since when, who is it, how did he ask her out?" She asked in on breath. I face palmed.

"Mal how do you even know? You were to far away to hear." She smirked.

"Belle spoke with Ben about it. I heard it all." I huffed and took a bite of food.

"Mal tell me everything?" Evie said. I rolled my eyes and went to get up only to be dragged back down by Jay and Carlos.

"Let me up."

"But then your gonna miss story time." Jay said with a smile.

"Well." Mal began with a huge smirk. "Lonnie's mom had brought Belle to the side to talk privately. This left her with pigeon here. So they were talking before Lonnie decided to ask him to the coronation." Evie screamed.

"That is so cute!" She exclaimed. I then heard over my shoulder.

"What was cute?" I spun around to see Lonnie standing there. I opened my mouth only to have Carlos cover it.

"Mal was just regaling us with a tale of your bravery." Carlos replied.

"Take a seat." Jay added. I gave her a look trying to tell her to run but she chuckled at me and sat down.

"So what did I do that was so brave?" Evie smiled and took her hand.

"You asked him to the coronation. I am so happy for you two." Her head spun to me. Whipping my head back and forth I tried to answer.

"Oh, it wasn't him. I heard about it from Ben's mom."

"What did my mom do, and why do the guys look like their about to kidnap D." Ben asked as he sat down eating an apple.

"Oh, about how Lonnie asked D to your coronation." He started coughing.

"Mal she said not to tease him." She pouted.

"But he is my brother, it's my job to tease him." He looked me in the eyes.

"I have heard stuff like that before. But Lonnie doesn't need to be teased." Evie responded.

"Oh she isn't, however now I may have to make another suit to match her dress." She then dragged Lonnie away from the table to talk to her. I received an apologetic glance from Lonnie as they left. I turned to the group. I pushed the boys hard enough that they fell off the ends of the bench. I looked at Mal.

"Was that really necessary Spike?" I asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't drag Lonnie into your teasing."

"Why do you call her spike?" I recoiled and looked at Ben.

"Cause she calls me pigeon." I shrugged.

"But with the wings, I can kind of understand that one. But I don't get spike." I smirked and crossed my arms looking at Mal's panicked look.

"Are you gonna tease me about my dating life again?" She changed to a glare.

"Truce." We shook hands and I turned to Ben.

"Sorry Ben family secret." I then stood and flew off, noticing the laughing faces on Jay and Carlos.

You would think that remedial goodness would be pretty boring today but you would be wrong. As we all walked in I noticed the presence of a TV cart. I sat down while staring at it. When everyone was here Fairy godmother smiled at us.

"Everyone, I have a surprise for you. While parents day was happening there was a few guards setting up a surprise for you all. We thought that since your parents couldn't come we would enable you to talk to them today." She pressed a few buttons while we slowly stood and walked forward none of us knowing what to expect. When the picture finally appeared our parents were arguing about why they couldn't see anything.

"Oh, there they are. Guess you were right your son did find a way to get there." Evil queen spoke, making maleficent come forward and take up the entire screen.

"D, you good for nothing brat how did you get there?" I laughed.

"Screw you mother."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Why not not like you can do anything about it?"

"I should have ironed your mouth shut as a child." I flipped her off and backed out of the picture. Maleficent back up with the others.

"Who's the old woman?" Cruella asked taking about fairy godmother.

"I am not that old."

"With those wrinkles?" Said Evil queen. Rubbing her forehead she backed out of the picture as well.

"Carlos, it that a dog. He could make a nice pair of slippers, he is the perfect size."

"He is the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos responded to his mother.

"You lied to me about dogs."

"Jay" Began Jafar. "You kids should know better then to talk to us like that hit him." Jay just shook his head.

"Jay what has happened to you, you have become soft, what good are you now?"

"Evie, there you are have you found yourself a prince?"

"No mother, I don't like a prince. But I..."

"Don't like a prince! What is wrong with all of you? Jafar we will have to fix the poisoning that place did to them when we next see them."

"Mal, darling." Maleficent began. "Mommy does miss you. When are we going to be able to see you?" Mal took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, why don't you know!"

"Friday!" Mal yelled at the screen. "There is a big event on Friday, sometime after that." The parents glanced at each other and let out a laugh. Then maleficent spoke again.

"That sounds like a plan. DON'T disappoint us minions… I mean children." I reached over and yanked the plug from the wall. Fairy godmother came in front of the TV.

"I am so sorry. I figured that they would. I am sorry." We all looked at each other.

"Don't worry about it. But do you mind if we take the rest of the class off. Ii think I ant to go talk to coach." She looked confused before understanding dawned on her face.

"I think I could understand that yes you may go, all of you. Again I am sorry." We all exited the building walking towards the dorms.

"Meeting in my dorm now." I said and took the lead. Opening the door I sat on the bed, Mal took the chair, the boys the floor and Evie sat next to me. Pointing my arm, the branch almost exploded off my arm to completely block the door. I looked into all of their eyes.

"Who, actually wants to go back to the isle?" Everyone looked at each other before dropping their head.

"So why are you gonna steal the wand?" Mal slowly started to answer after a few moments.

"Cause our parents..." I interrupted.

"Made their choice. Do you really want to be banished to the isle?"

"But if we don't get it for them, then they will kill us." Carlos said nervous.

"How will they get here? Between Mal dating the soon to be king, and the queen using me as a pet project I guarantee, that we will never have to go back." Jay sighed.

"But where would we stay. School here isn't year round. I heard them talking." I met his eyes.

"If needed I will pick my wings bald. I promise we never have to go back." His eyes went wide. I glanced to each of them in turn. They all knew how much I loved my wings and how protective of my feathers I was. Each of them looked to Mal. She stood and looked to me.

"If we do decide good, I have to break Ben's love spell don't I?" It took all I had to not laugh.

"It would be for the best."

"Jay?" He nodded.

"Carlos? Evie?" They nodded in turn. She took out her book.

"D, do you think you could get me an invite to the castle tonight?" I nodded.

"Then I have something I need to bake." She turned to leave.

"You know, if we get sent back tonight." I said making everyone look to me. "I am going to die anyway with how I talked to her. You can have my wand. I will fly away and escape the guards. You guys will however at least have a wand to give them." I extended my arm and it shot back and wrapped around me. They left and I jumped out the window. I flew strait to FG's office. I knocked and waited for her to tell me to come in. stepping through I met her eyes.

"Can you by any chance tell Belle that me and Mal have to talk to the royal family tonight? And you my want to be there too." She looked worried.

"Is there a reason I should mention?" I took a deep breath.

"Villains breaking out of the isle." Her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, you will understand after." She nodded and got onto the phone. I walked out and flew to the field. Coach had a class so I just watched.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and the coach came over to me.

"I told her it was a bad idea." I sighed.

"They others got something out of it. Even if not what they expected." He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"So you here to spar for a bit." I smiled and walked out.

"Just a few rounds if you don't mind." We began the sparring. As we paused while I finally got a hit on him I heard a clapping sound. Looking over I saw Lonnie looking on with a smile leaning against the shooter.

"Ah, Lonnie want to go against this guy I wanna eat my lunch." She smiled.

"Sure coach I can do that, should be fun." She walked out and took the staff from him.

Are you trained?" I asked.

"Not really, I just mess around with my dad sometimes." I nodded got into my stance then stood back up.

"Hang on. I have been reading about the families. Wasn't your dad like the best ever with a staff?" Her smirk was feral. She exploded into action as I did everything I could to defend. Thwack, thwack. Was all I heard as I was back pedaling. Suddenly I felt a pain on my leg and she was on top of me with the staff across my neck. My eyes widened.

"I give." She smiled and stood up.

"Good, so what was that this morning?" I shook my head.

"Sister's payback." She nodded.

"Is Evie freaking about the dress?" She shook her head.

"Not really, I already have some black, and green in the dress." I raised my eyebrow, making her laugh.

"Along with other colors." I nodded. She looked at her watch.

"Oh no we are gonna be late, guess you have to fly me to class." I recoiled.

"What do you..." I was interrupted by the bell dinging, causing me to laugh as she smiled. I bent down.

"Climb on beautiful." I said making sure I was looking at the ground. Feeling her grab me I took off into the sky. Swooping into the hallway I didn't stop walking till I was next to her seat.

"Your stop my lady." She laughed as she climbed off.

"Thank you kind sir." I kissed her hand as I left for my seat at the back of the room. Jay was clapping for me when I arrived.

"I never knew you could be that smooth." I smirked.

"Please I could be an angel. Even have the wings." I said making him laugh.

"Yeah or a pigeon." I glared. The teacher came in and started class. The rest of the day passed quickly with me and Lonnie sharing looks at strange times.

FG passed me a note after school ended and I looked at it while Lonnie looked confused. All it said was _6:30_ I went strait to Mal's room. Knocking on the door it was opened quickly. I went strait to the bed.

"Mal we have our meeting. It is set for 6:30. Evie I want to wear my suit." She gulped and took out my suit to make it perfect. I turned to Mal.

"Sis what are you gonna wear."

"Her parents, day outfit with a pair of black tights underneath so you can still fly her there." Evie said searching her closet.

"E, have you fixed the dress I wore on the date yet?" Mal asked staring at her hands. Evie came over and grabbed her.

"If I work on it now I could finish it in time. It that what you want to wear?" She asked in a caring voice. Mal simply nodded. She nodded and stood up.

"D get in the shower now we need to get this started." I stood.

"Okay I will head over to my room and..." She was glaring.

"I mean, yes Evie." I ran to the connected bathroom.

30 minutes later I looked around the corner to see if there was anyone else in the room. It was only the group so I came out.

"Evie I need my pants." They were tossed over by Carlos, while Jay opened the window for me. One quick zip around and I landed inside again to finish getting dressed. Mal then got in the shower as Evie finished repairs on the dress. We all sat there in nervous silence. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I answered it only to see Lonnie at the door.

"Hey, I saw you fly into the window without a shirt on. I wanted to see if everything was ok." I sighed.

"Me and Mal have a meeting with the king and queen. We are possible going to tell them something that will make them very upset so we are taking steps."

"Can I speak to you privately?" I nodded.

"Evie I will be back for Mal at 5:30, see you in a bit." She nodded and went back to the dress. I stepped out of the room and lead Lonnie to my room. Shutting the door I sat in the chair leaving her the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" I was taken back.

"I have never lied to you, what do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Not that, I feel like there is something important that I am missing. The rest avoid talking about a lot of things, and you don't. You do however refuse to talk about your past. And it just so happens that the day after family day you finally say that you think I am beautiful. And your romantic when you drop me off. Then fairy godmother gives you a note with a time and your entire personality changes. Did you even hear me questioning you about it." I rubbed my eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear you thats on me I became distracted. it's just that, well what we tell the royals tonight. We could be sent back to the isle." Her eyes went wide.

"What did you do?" I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything. But we spoke with our parents today on a computer. The rest decided that their plan had no point. I told them they needed to stop trying to get their approval and they finally agreed with me that it wasn't worth it." She looked confused.

"So you had no part of this mysterious plan, but yet you might get thrown back onto the isle." I nodded. "What would happen to you if you do?" She seemed very upset right now but I didn't want to lie.

"Mother will kill me. The others will be relatively ok." She stood.

"Then don't do it. Let Mal tell them but you weren't involved." I stood.

"I cant do that. I always protect my sister when I can."

"That isle doesn't deserve you." She said as she hugged me. I hugged back wrapping my wings around us as well. She reached up and grabbed my neck. Pulling my head down she gave me my first kiss. It was soft, but passionate.

"You better not get sent back." I smiled.

"I don't know what this feeling is. But I definitely want to be with you more, and find out." She smiled sadly.

"I think you have a lot to learn." I tilted my head to the side.

"You have to go." I moved my wings and looked at the time. I sighed. Letting her go I walked over to the window and jumped.

Landing in Mal's room I saw here talking to everyone but ready to leave.

"You ready to do this." She nodded and picked up a box from the bed.

"That the anti- love spell?" I asked and she nodded. Bending down she got onto my back. Arriving at the castle at 6:15 I used the knocker and waited while Mal fidgeted. After a moment the door opened to reveal a man dressed in yellow.

"Sir D, Lady Mal. The family is waiting for you in the dinning room." He allowed us in before closing the door and leading the way. As we entered the room Belle stood up and came over.

"D, Mal, it is very nice to see you." She said while hugging us. "You didn't need to dress up." She looked back and saw Adam looking sternly at me, and Mal.

"Honey, why do I have the feeling I don't actually know why they are here?" At that moment fairy godmother walked in behind us. We all silently sat down. Ben was next to Mal and I was between Belle and FG.

"Perhaps we should start with Mal giving her gift to Ben." I nodded to her and she put it on the table. He opened the box and saw a cupcake. He looked between us.

"Is this?"

"Completely her idea, as well as useless yes." I said interrupting him. He nodded and popped it into his mouth. The kissed her on the cheek. Her face was going between us fast enough I thought she would get whip lash. The adults looked at each other and frowned not understanding. I sighed.

"Well Mal you need to start I wasn't there in the beginning remember." So she told her story. When she got to parents day she was crying and staring at the table. I decided to take over.

"After the video call, I had everyone come to my room. We spoke and I broke I guess you could say their resolve to help their parents. I then explained that we needed to tell you. And Mal made the anti love spell which Ben didn't actually need." It was a while before they spoke.

"Why didn't Ben need the anti love spell?" Belle asked.

"Because when I went swimming in the enchanted lake it washed off. But I really like her so I stayed. She didn't even know." Mal was looking to him with an expression I couldn't recall. Adam cleared his throat.

"Not that I don't appreciate the explanation. And I will be talking to fairy godmother, Belle, and Ben about this love spell." He said looking at Mal who nodded with more tears in her eyes. "But I fail to see why you wouldn't just not take the wand and not tell us. It isn't like we record you guys in your rooms." I took a deep breath.

"Because, there is a very real possibility that mother is going to show up anyway." Everyone looked to me.

"Fairy godmother, how many of my feathers would she need to charge her staff enough to pop through the dome?" She looked thoughtful while we all stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I would say almost the entirety of your wings. Why do you ask?"

"My father. I assume you remember my story. She may have a backup plan." Adam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well I don't see any reason for you five to be sent home. So Mal relax. However I do feel that you should be punished for that love spell." He looked to Belle who appeared, upset.

"So this winter break your going to repaint every locker in the school. I think gold would look nice. Now that that is out of the way, what would be the best way to take out Maleficent?" We all began to think but I noticed Ben holding her hand. I noticed her wrist touch a button and her pull away a bit. It was probably made of.

"Iron." Everyone snapped to me.

"We give select people iron dust. One good breath and she will be out for the count. Then take the scepter and send her back to the isle." Belle took my hand.

"But what if she is close to you or Mal?" I gestured with my chin to their hands.

"His button is iron. Mal feels the sting but isn't very effected. She is only half fairy. The only ones that are truly in danger from this plan are me and fairy godmother." I met her eyes.

"I am willing to take the risk. If you have your wings out you can avoid it." She nodded. Brainstorming occurred, resulting in the plan of every guard being given a bag which would open upon hitting something. When I hovered outside Mal's window to open it she was asleep. I landed inside to see everyone sleeping around the room. Putting Mal in her bed I flew to my room and slept.

The following day I slept in. I was worried about the following day so I had decided to meditate about the dream I had last night. About twenty minutes after the bell for first period went off there was a knock on my door waving my hand it opened to reveal the FG. I turned my head back and resumed my meditation.

"D, you need to stop skipping classes. Why are you here?" I sighed and stood up.

"I had a dream last night, it felt so vivid." She shut the door and came in.

"Sometimes dreams can be visions. What did you see?"

"Mom, I saw here sitting on the couch with the other parents watching the coronation. The entire time she was yelling every time you moved the wand. When Mal didn't move and Ben began to walk back down the isle she went into a closet." My breath hitched.

"It's ok she isn't here now. What did you see?" I took a deep breath.

"She grabbed the scepter and opened the door. Inside it was full of feathers." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"From floor to ceiling full. She then turned to them with a smile and laughed.

'That good for nothing son of mine. He never realized his father was giving me all the feathers he could. Plus the ones I pulled when he was tied. I should have enough to get me though with my scepter. If Mal had never found it then I would have needed more.' they then dissolve into her staff and she flashes out of the barrier and appears behind me. Grabbing me she looks at Lonnie before kicking her of the balcony." I looked her in the eyes.

"I need a bag of iron. If that happens I am gonna smash it." She embraced me.

"Your not going to possibly kill yourself to get your mother." I pulled back.

"Then I have more think to do please give me some privacy." I heard her sigh and her heals tap on the way out.

At the lunch bell Mal and the gang came in without knocking. They all sat around me silently.

"What is going on now?" Mal asked. Opening my eyes I looked at all of them.

"Had a dream. If it comes true, mom is going to break out right after Ben leaves the alter. And grab me. If one of you gets the chance you need to get an iron bag from a guard and hit me with it. With her behind me it will drop her too." Mal slapped me across the face.

"No, way idiot. Try again." I sighed.

"Well fine but at least you guys know that we can stay." I ended with a smile making the agree and start talking between themselves. Carlos caught me though.

"Guys, he changed the subject. He isn't even talking anymore. Lets give him some time." I was slapped four times as they walked out. As they left I heard Evie.

"Lonnie, he is being a stupid hero right now. And I don't think you are going to make it to class if you stay. Don't worry though he isn't going anywhere. He will be here when the school day is over." I sighed. But nobody came in.

It was thirty minutes after the last bell and I heard a knock at the door. Waving my hand the door opened to reveal Lonnie. She came in and sat on the bed in front of me, with her arms crossed.

"Last night and then you ignore me." I put my face in my hands.

"I am sorry but I had this dream. FG says it might be a vision. Mom escapes tomorrow and attacks. Then she kicks you off the balcony. I didn't see anything after that but I cant loose you." I looked at her with teary eyes.

"I have never felt this protective of anyone but Mal. I am so confused." She no longer appeared angry but everything was blurry at the moment so I couldn't tell how she looked. However that she pulled me into a kiss meant I didn't care how she looked. As we separated I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry I didn't go to class. But everyone I talk to is no help what am I suppose to do?" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"You suppose to hug me back." I smiled and wrapped my arms and wings around her.

"I wont let you fall."

"I know." She said as she grabbed my horns and pulled my head down. I was surprised, this was the first time I actually didn't mind anyone pulling on my horns. I don't know how long she held my lips to hers but she let go when there was a wolf whistle from the door. Looking up I saw it was Jay staring at us.

"Didn't you drop the last person to touch your horns from like four stories? Well you know to touch when you weren't tied up." I looked to him with a glare.

"Your point." I noticed the blush on Lonnie's face as she slightly backed up.

"No point. How much control do you have over those thorns of yours?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Really good, why do you ask?" He held out a needle almost 6 inches long.

"Wrap this in there. Stab her hand, the iron dist is too dangerous. We talked about it. This is the compromise. She lets go you run then the dust." I extended the branches as it was absorbed.

"Thanks Jay this means a lot to me." He nodded and shut the door on his way out whistling as he went. Rolling up my sleeve I noticed that there was a piece that was long and strait along the back of my arm, nodding I looked to Lonnie. She laughed.

"I was telling you that we are having breakfast together tomorrow." She then walked out of the room. I stood there for a good few minutes before I cursed.

"Fuck you Jay, you and your terrible timing." I laid down in my bead and decided one thing with certainty. I wasn't missing breakfast tomorrow.

I was sitting at the table for breakfast waiting for Lonnie when the group showed up and all of them looked awake. Not to mention they were all smiling, at, me, shit. I glared at Jay.

"Did you really need to tell them immediately?"

"Of course I did. Could you imagine if Mal found out I knew and didn't tell her." I went to retort then realized he had a good point. I nodded.

"Fine, but I still think you could have at least given me a few hours before I get ambushed." I said picking up a forkful of food and eating it.

"Pigeon, your finally growing up." Mal said as she reached up to rub my head.

"Touch the horns and I drop you from the roof." She started laughing so hard she almost doubled over.

"I didn't realize how sensitive your were about them." I heard Lonnie say from behind me. I spun around with a smile on my face.

"Hey Lonnie, how did you sleep?" I stood up and took my tray making the group laugh. We walked to another table and sat down. She was smiling.

"I slept well, what about you?" I chuckled.

"Wonderful. So are you excited for the coronation?" I asked with a smirk. She returned it.

"Depends are you ready to meet my dad?" I dropped my fork. Meeting her eyes I gulped.

"Y y you me me mean I have to meet your dad? Today?" I asked being very nervous. She chuckled as she took a few bites before answering.

"Is that a problem?" I shook my head.

"No, no, no I. This just makes me nervous. I am sure I could handle it." She smiled and finished her plate. She stood up and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"So since I was the one to ask you out does that mean I am the one who has to say your my boyfriend now." I froze in motion as a smile took over my face. "I see you have no problem with that. See you later, boyfriend." She walked off but my mind was racing. I have to meet my girlfriends father. He is an elite soldier who can… wait. I have a girlfriend. My head spun to see her look at me right before she went inside the door, and she was laughing. The gang walked over and sat around me. Evie waved her hand in front of my face, which was staring at the door. I turned.

"Why does it look like she threatened you?" I put down my fork.

"Well, first off she is now my girlfriend." The boys clapped me on the back, Evie jumped in place, Mal looked confused.

"And why does that have you scared?" I looked up and met her eyes.

"Cause, her dad is going to be at the coronation today." They all laughed at my predicament. I stared at Evie.

"Please help me get ready." She laughed harder but took my hand.

"Of course no problem." I smiled.

"But I have others who also asked so you need to be showered and in my room in thirty minutes." I didn't even stand first I just flapped and shot into the air leaving my tray and everything. I could hear laughing at I left but I didn't care. I shot through my window into the bathroom and started my shower.

Knocking on their window thirty minutes later they opened it and I came in hair still wet. Both Mal and Evie had a smile on their face. Handing my suit to Evie she eyed it carefully.

"After today we are going to need to either remake this one. Possibly I could fix it but your seems are coming undone. Your wings are terrible for clothes." She said looking to me with a smile.

"Sorry, I promise tomorrow I will bring you to the store and buy you as much fabric as you can carry."

"You payment is excepted." She said making Mal laugh.

"What your not going to offer her a flight around the school?" I shrugged.

"She knows she only has to ask." I turned to Evie. "So how long till I can put on my suit."

"Give me five minutes, here the pants are fine." I quickly used the bathroom to change, and stay out of Evie's way, and sat next to Mal again.

"So she held your horns?" I sighed.

"Unless you want Ben to know about your spikes you will let it drop." She grumbled. And I decided to throw her a bone.

"But yes, she was gentle though. It was like when you girls run your fingers through my wings. It was really nice." Evie gushed from her table and Mal smiled clearly imagining something. A couple minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Mal jumped up and smirked at me. Opening it Lonnie was there, with her dress.

"I know I am a little early but I was nervous about..." She froze as she saw me on the bed. I smiled at her, as she smiled back. Mal laughed in glee.

"No problem Lonnie we are just fixing his suit." She looked funny at me then Evie.

"Whats wrong with his suit? It looked good a couple days ago." Evie huffed.

"Yes but someone likes to fly in everything he owns. Not only does his wings mess with everything the wind resistance tears at the seams." Everyone looked at her and I blushed.

"Sorry Evie, but you know how nice flying is." She nodded but sighed.

"Yes but this will be the last time I can repair this suit your gonna need a new one. And since you now have a girlfriend." She said with a smile at Lonnie who blushed. "Then your gonna need a few to cycle through. Do you know how hard it is to hide the zippers on a suit? Not to mention the fact that plastic zippers are much weaker then steel." I sighed. Then had a thought.

"What if you just added an extra layer of overhang under the zipper. Then it might not effect my skin." She shook her head.

"I tried that before for that jacket you didn't like. The only thing I can think of is a different metal." I shrugged.

"Well we can take a look tomorrow." Lonnie looked at me weird. "I am bringer her to the store for more materials. Like she said I need a new suit."

"Okay finished, strip." Evie called walking over with the shirt and jacket. I obeyed and took off my shirt and grabbed the new one. Lonnie came closer. Touching my chest and stomach.

"These scars what caused them?" I sighed.

"These ones." I traced the bands that went all the way around. "Are from the ropes I was tied to the post with cutting into me as I broke them with my wings. And any that look like burns." I pointed to a couple. "Are where I had iron either stabbing me or held against me." She looked up with tears in her eyes. We hugged for a few minutes.

"Don't worry I am never going back." She nodded against my chest. I kissed the top of her head as I pulled away. Sliding the shirt on I had Evie help me with the zippers. Once I was done Evie did my hair as Mal spoke with Lonnie in the corner. When Evie pronounced me finished I stood up and walked to the door.

"See you ladies later." I said only looking at Lonnie which made Evie laugh. Lonnie came over and kissed me goodbye. It lasted a while before we heard from the side.

"I don't see any horn holding. Think Jay was lying about it." Lonnie turned to look at them letting go of me.

"Well at the time I didn't know he doesn't like people touching them." I leaned up so my mouth was inches from her ear.

"You, and you alone can touch them whenever you want." She froze to the point of not even moving. I chuckled and walked out of the room. As the door closed I heard laughing from Mal and Evie. I walked away smiling at the blush probably on my girlfriends face.

A few hours later the buses arrived to bring us to the coronation, and I immediately took the very back seat. Evie would kill me if I flew before the thing even started and ruined the suit. I sat there for about 10 minutes by myself before others started to load onto the bus. I received a few looks from those that were wondering why I wouldn't be flying. Doug got on the bus, and sat in front of me. He smiled.

"Evie told me that your suit is holding on by a thread. Is that why your not flying." I nodded.

"Yeah I figure she would kill me if I explode the suit before this thing even starts." He nodded and sat back nervous. Jay and Carlos sat in the two seats next to me and I laughed when I noticed there were no girls on the bus at all. Pretty soon that changed when a wave of girls exited the school and went to the buses. Most were looking to their phones followed immediately by the buses clearly trying to find their dates. I leaned up.

"Hey Doug we don't have phones. Could you text Lonnie? I have a feeling all of our dates are together." I noticed Jay and Carlos smiled at that. Within moments they all boarded the bus. Lonnie with me, Jane with Carlos, Evie with Doug, Jay however was by himself. But by the smile on his face as he spread out over the entire seat I don't think he minded.

"Your sister, like to tease you and now seams to be dragging me into it." Lonnie said to me as she relaxed into my wing like a pillow. I chuckled.

"At lease she does have a bad nickname for you." I threw my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into me. Evie turned around at the slight sound and glared at me.

"D, I swear if you mess up her hair before they take the photos you will regret it. I may not be the one making her dresses, yet." She added the last part smiling at her. "But that hair is perfect. Let her get the photos before you ruin it." I immediately let go of her and put my hands in my lap. She smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Carlos that goes for you to, no hair touching." Carlos jumped in his seat. Jay chose that moment to laugh.

"It's nice being single." Evie scoffed and smiled at Doug.

We arrived at the cathedral without a problem and Lonnie stood up to get off noticing that I stayed sitting. I smiled.

"I take a while with the narrow isle and big wings. But you go find your parents. I don't think I could really hide even if I wanted to."

"Ok, see you outside." She got into the line and exited. Once everyone was off the bus I crab walked out to the amusement of the driver. As I excited I noticed Mulan, Lonnie and a man standing to the side. Mulan smiling, Lonnie nervous and glancing at the man, with him looking shocked. I stepped over to them.

"It's very nice to see you again." I said shaking Mulan's hand. I turned to the man who finally shook out of his shock.

"My name is D. it is very nice to meet you." I held out my hand as he met my eyes but didn't move for a second. Finally he grabbed my hand in a tight handshake I returned with equal pressure.

"I am Shang. It is nice to meet you. So I am told that your my daughters boyfriend." I glanced at Lonnie who was giving me an apprehensive smile. I let go of her fathers hand and stood up strait.

"Yes sir, I do have the pleasure of being called that." He narrowed his eyes.

"An what makes you think you are good enough for her?"

"Daddy!" Lonnie exclaimed only for her mother to hug her. I sighed.

"I am not. For some reason I don't know she decided I am. I will however strive to improve for her." he glared for a few minutes before smiling.

"I like him." He turned to Mulan. "Honey lets go get some seats and allow these to to get with their classmates." Mulan smiled at me then Lonnie and walked away on the arm of her husband. Lonnie took my arm and noticed I wasn't moving.

"D, whats wrong?" I gulped.

"My legs feel like jelly. You dad is scary." She laughed and pulled me away to join our classmates. When we got to the balcony I started to panic. When we got to my friends I looked at them.

"This looks just like my dream." Their eyes went wide and they nodded. I held Lonnie's hand as we watched the events. I saw Mal on the side looking happily at Ben who would sneak smiles at her. As the thing ended Ben began to exit the cathedral. I felt a staff go across my throat. And heard a large cackle in my ear. Making everyone look at me but I knew what was happening. I grabbed her arm and jumped away from Lonnie. As we tumbled from the balcony I saw everyone start to panic. Somehow mom made me hit the ground first and I lost my breath. Raising her staff everyone froze. I could see eyeballs moving but that was it. She walked up to a frightened Mal.

"You let your brother control you didn't you?" She yelled.

"You had how many chances to get that wand but not once did you do it." I stood and ran for her. She spun around and hit me with those green eyes and I froze. I saw Jay grab the staff and I was released into a tumbling mess. Carlos and Evie were suddenly helping me up as Jay was thrown but now Mal was ready. And not backing down. I looked to Evie.

"I cant fight her those eyes can freeze me. Here." I had my wand extend the needle to her.

"Carlos grab a bag from the guard." All this was in a whisper as I glared at my mother.

"If you think your strong enough the perhaps you can save Ben." I flapped and shot across the isle tackling him away from the spell. However the edge of my wing blackened and the feathers turned to ash. I stood up and turned my wand into a staff.

"Screw you mother." I slammed the bottom into the ground and thorny plants shot out to surround all the people in the room. They could see through it but should be protected.

"How dare you!" She screamed as smoke consumed her and a dragon came out in her place. She blew smoke at Belle and beast only for me to condense the plants in that area. She roared and tried a different area. She repeated the process again and again. I noticed my wings were slowly getting cold but I had no idea why, I was focusing on the thorns and where they were needed. Finally she stopped, but then she stared at Mal, and the four of them.

"You cant control me any more mother." She ran for the podium and I spread the thorns for a few seconds and she came back with fairy godmother's wand.

"You cant win." the dragons eyes glowed green and Mal almost dropped. Thankfully Evie grabbed her shoulder. Then Jay, then Carlos.

"The power of evil is good an none, when stands before four hearts as one." I felt the ripple of magic go through the cathedral. Carlos got ready with the iron dust but after the fifth repetition mom blinked and squealed in pain. She shrunk slowly until she was the size of a gecko with no wings.

"Mom?" Mal asked.

"Wait, D, can you let me in?" FG asked. I released the enchantment and dropped to my knees. The thorns all went back into my staff which wrapped around my arm as I dropped to lay on the ground. I vaguely saw Jay take the needle from Evie, bend it, and make a small cage for mom. Slowly I shut my eyes then opened them.

"D, your wings?" Mal said as she touched my wing where I was hit. I looked and saw it burnt. I sighed as I also realized I was missing most of my feathers. FG took her wand and waved it around and suddenly everyone could move again. I saw one put the glass dome from the wand over my mom and I chuckled.

"Serves her right." I looked to FG.

"What is wrong with me?" She smiled.

"The only true damage it to your wing, where she got you. The missing feathers is because you ran out of magic so you consumed your feathers to continue the protection of us." I scoffed.

"I prefer my wings should have let her burn a few people." I laughed at my joke as a few guards were coming over for instructions. FG used her wand to heal my wing, and I noticed Adam and Belle trying to get to me but there were guards blocking them.

"Is Lonnie okay?" I asked. Mal looked to a guard behind my back causing me to glance over as well. Sure enough Lonnie was as close as the guards would allow.

"Godmother what do I do now?" She smiled.

"You just need to get something to eat and you should immediately start to grow your feathers back." I nodded and tried to stand up but fell immediately. I summoned my staff to the shock of some and used it to help me up. Jay threw my arm over his shoulder and I had Carlos under the other. I released the staff which wrapped around my arm.

"Godmother I feel I need to get out of the spotlight please." She nodded and lead us with our guarded circle to the back room. When we reached the guard blocking Ben's parents she spoke to him quietly and he allowed them in. Belle immediately wrapped me in a hug but the movement made me loose my balance on Carlos so she backed up. I smiled at her.

"Please just tell Lonnie I am ok, and sorry." She smiled back as she touched my face. Then I saw the two of them walk behind us and speak to Lonnie who now had her parents behind her. Slowly my group made it to the back room and I laid down on a bed transformed from the chairs in the room. A wave of her wand and plates and plates of food entered the room through the door.

"Guys." I began. "You all have dates, I will be fine go have fun." Slowly they all left with the only this said that wasn't get better was Evie.

"I hope someone got a picture on the way in cause that suit is destroyed now." I laughed as she smiled and walked out. I began to eat and the more I ate the more itchy my wings got. Belle, Adam, Lonnie and her parents all came in after a few minute. I nodded but kept eating barely stopping to grab another plate. I felt like I would never be full. After I finished the new plate Lonnie laughed.

"We can literally watch you feather come back." I smiled.

"Glad I can entertain you." I said with a smile as I grabbed the next plate. Belle stepped forward and put a hand on my knee.

"You saved everyone." I shook my head.

"No I didn't she didn't have that much power behind the fire." I said as I took a bit but FG interrupted.

"Actually she did your just more powerful then her. I felt the power she could have burned the building to ashes in minutes if she wanted to." I froze in my eating as I processed that. I swallowed.

"Then why could she freeze me with her stare?" I asked.

"Cause female fairies are the dominant ones. Males are stronger but there is an inert magic that is passed from mother to daughter. It allows us to control other fairies." I almost chocked when it clicked.

"Passed on. So when Mal won the star down." She shook her head yes. I sighed.

"She is going to be insufferable." The entire room laughed and I finally finished the plate and felt full. Looking at my wings and stretching them I sighed, in contentment.

"Feeling better?" Mulan asked making me nod.

"Much." Shang took Mulan's hand.

"You have my blessing to date my daughter. But you better respect her." I nodded with a smile on my face as they walked out leaving me with just FG, Adam, Belle, and Lonnie.

"Did I cause any trouble with your two?" I asked Adam, and Belle.

"I know that big magic isn't allowed and I kinda did something big." Adam began laughing but Belle simply smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That was protection magic. I think we can spin that story well. I will see you out there in a bit." They then walked out winking at Lonnie. FG followed them out of the room.

"Sorry if I scared you. But I couldn't let her kick you off the balcony like in my dream." She smiled at me.

"Thats ok, I understand." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. After a few seconds I felt her hands in my hair them my horns. Not once did I complain.

The rest of the night we ate and partied. Belle had indeed face no problem from the protection magic. FG had explained the feathers taken from me when I was a kid had allowed Maleficent to charge her staff. After that there was no way they were sending me back there. I enjoyed spending time with my date and school went back to normal. Even Audrey realized that the magic I used saved a few people so stopped trying to upset me. **THE END.**


End file.
